


the devil's on my back

by Brie (Kura)



Series: Let The World Know [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Murder/Arson, Mood Swings, Raw fallout (14/7/2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kura/pseuds/Brie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman finally tries to apologize for believing it would be Dean to turn on them. It goes horribly wrong. Dean ends up in front of Seth's hotel - but Seth isn't alone tonight, since he's trying to turn an enemy into an ally. </p><p>It all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'm sad to see you go

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this before I knew about the main event of SD, but I'm glad it fits perfectly into the story. Less work for me =) So, yeah, I don't even have a lot to say about this, since I am not 100% content with it. But I've already started with Dean's part (chapter two) and also Seth's one (chapter three). Now I just have to pray to every God out there that this whole Kane thing isn't just wishful thinking. Have fun guys. Lotsa love <3

Ever since they came back from Japan, Dean has been acting really strange again. Actually, it all started when Roman came back from his house show tour in Toronto. No, scratch that. His brother hasn't been himself ever since Seth left them, but Canada has changed the game once again and Roman is tired of trying to keep up with it.

Being forced to stay apart from Dean has opened his eyes though, made him realize that there is still one thing standing between them. Well, honestly, there are more but this is the most important one in Roman's opinion.

Because it is a testimony of the mistrust that's still pretty much predominating their every interaction; still lurking in the shadows whenever they turn around and walk away from each other.

Seth had sensed that something was going terribly wrong again – that kid is too smart for his own good – and went to his daddy Triple H, begged and argued for a match where Roman and Dean could be a tag team again. Sure, John Cena had been the third wheel tonight, but just teaming up with his brother (or at least the prospect of it) has worked wonders for Dean's psyche.

The bad mood from the past few days is gone, vanished into thin air; but now it's Roman whose resolve wavers, whose mind won't stop spinning. Dean doesn't have to know this, yet Roman wants him to. Even though it was Seth who stabbed them in the back and left, lied to them for weeks, they all have something to apologize for.

And Roman thinks that his time to mend some things has finally come. He can't go through one more day without telling Dean that he's sorry for doubting him. For still doing it sometimes.

'Dean?' he addresses his brother a bit hesitantly while watching Dean peel himself out of his dirt covered ring gear to put on some sweatpants and an oversized fleece hoodie. He looks so at ease – probably because he got really close to Seth again (and Dean is kind enough to ignore that their friend cowardly attacked him from behind, knocking him out cold) – that Roman gets second thoughts about this.

'Yeah?' His brother looks at him, face completely unguarded, a small smile dancing over it from time to time. (Dean doesn't even seem to mind his busted lip or that he got yet another curb stomp on a wooden surface; that's how happy he is right now.)

He shouldn't do this, should know better than to break the peaceful truce they have established but Roman can't go around expecting an apology from Seth if he himself can't be truthful about everything either.

Once he's done with this, they can finally move on to the next obstacle. Taking one step at a time to rebuild their brotherhood. 'I just want you to know,' he starts, shaking his head, not happy with the way he worded this. 'I wanted to say I'm sorry.'

Dean quirks an eyebrow, a frown replaces the happy smirk. 'What for? What happened tonight wasn't your fault. The best laid out plans can blow up in the end. No need to worry about that. I just hope Seth is okay. I really wanna beat him up on Sunday.' He should just get it out, so it'll be over quickly. Stalling time has never worked for Roman anyway.

But Dean's words make him stop once again, just to clear things up. 'Wait, you knew they were going to attack you?' Dean laughs and sits down on the tiny beige sofa. 'How do you think Seth found me that easily?'

Is this dork even for real? There's a part of him that wants to whack Dean over the head for not telling him. Roman had been worried sick standing in that ring and seeing his brothers fight against each other in the back. Well, more like Seth and his companions beating the shit out of Dean.

He and John ran to the back as fast as they could but since they didn't know where Dean cut that promo, they couldn't even find him until it was too late.

'Why did you think that was a good plan?' Dean rubs over his slightly stubbled chin and flashes him an apologetic smile as soon as he realizes how bad Roman must have felt. 'I didn't think anything. That was Seth's idea.' No doubt about that. But why did Dean play along?

'I was supposed to come back during your match, even the odds and all that – at least that's what Seth told me in a text five minutes before the Authority ambushed me,' his brother finally shares, looking all kinds of innocent and happy. Roman groans loudly, rolling his eyes at Dean. He can never stay mad at his friend for long. 'But then Seth injured himself. We need to call him, check on him,' Dean says while getting up, rummaging around in his bag for his phone.

If Roman lets him make this phone call, his chance to confess will be over. He can't let that happen. He's needed almost five weeks to muster up the courage to do this. Roman can't wait another month; he finally wants their old bond back.

'Dean, listen, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I need to apologize for firmly believing it would be you.' There is no need to clarify what he means, the look on Dean's face tells him that his brother knows exactly what's going on.

In hindsight, Roman thinks that it might have been wiser to approach this subject slowly, tentatively, to prepare Dean for this. He should have also chosen his words a bit more carefully, but talking is still not his strong suit. (Roman likes to let his actions speak for him.)

He has made a mistake, can see it written all over Dean's face, disbelief casting a nasty shadow over it.

'It would be me,' his brother repeats, voice hoarse and breaking at the end. Dean's movements come to a stop while he stares into Roman's eyes, mouth forming those words over and over again. The familiar feeling of betrayal awakens inside of Dean, taking over before Roman can stop it, tugging his best friend back into the darkness where he came from, where Roman can't follow.

Dean's hands ball into fists, his muscles tense, his whole body preparing itself for an attack. Roman doesn't want to fight, hasn't meant for this to sting so badly. He tries to save what's left by saying, 'I'm sorry, man. I don't know what–'

Dean throws up a hand and Roman can't help but step back, for some reason convinced that his brother will attack him even though he _knows_ that Dean wouldn't do that. Not like this. Not because of an apology.

His heart clenches painfully when he sees the hurt look in Dean's eyes. They seem to ask Roman in the worst possible way how he could believe just for one second that Dean would deliberately punch him. They might argue a lot and there have been one or two occasions when a brawl was the only way to settle things – especially without Seth being there to help them sort it out again.

But there has _never_ been a moment when one of them wanted to punch the other with the sole intention of inflicting pain.

Seriously, without Seth being there one fuck up quietly makes way for the next one. 'Dean,' he backpedals, mimicking his brother's defensive stance, but the hand Dean lifted to quiet him down earlier (the one he thought to be dangerous) just makes a dismissive wave, his friend's eyes going dark and stone cold.

'It's fine.' And he's the Queen of England. Nothing is fine. They're nowhere near _fine_. Roman just single-handedly ruined the fragile bond they had build up again because he wanted to have a clear conscience. 'No it's not. I can see it in–' 'I said, it's fine,' Dean grits out, wrath burning in his veins.

Before he can say anything else – like another excuse for his idiotic behavior – Dean storms out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

All because Roman still fears Dean will leave him for Seth. Because he was so sure that Dean would commit treason, would have bet his whole belongings on it, to be honest. And Dean's recent erratic behavior isn't really making things any better.

Roman doesn't want to put the blame only on Seth because there obviously has been a lot amiss if they're still not able to trust each other blindly, but it's easier to just do it. At least until he's found another solution for this debacle.

It's not easy putting up with Dean's mood swings. Anything – as he's just witnessed – can set him off; like the ticking time bomb he is. Roman is sure that on any other day during The Shield times, Dean would have just laughed it off.

These days, everything is either black or white. There is no more gray. He's either on Dean's shit list or not. Maybe he should ask Seth for advice, even though he'd rather cut his tongue off than admit that he doesn't have a clue how to handle Dean when he's in a dark place.

What happened to the cheerful, hyper guy Roman sat with on the bus in Japan? And why is Roman not able to tell them apart?

Half an hour later he still beats himself up because of this; for letting his brother go like that. He's a second away from calling Seth, asking or help or hopping into the car to drive around town to search for Dean. All this started with an apology and that's how it should end too.

This time he won't fuck up. He wants his brother back, no matter what it'll cost him. He's gonna sort this out. Not because he has to. No, because he wants it. His family means everything to him and Dean is a big part of it. Maybe even the biggest.

He just grabbed his keys when his phone goes off, Seth's ringtone echoing in the tiny hotel room. He delays the search for Dean in order to pick up the call. Getting some advice right here and now can never hurt.

'Hey,' he greets his kid brother, heart finally beating at a normal pace again. He's never realized how much he missed Seth's mediator skills until now. Even though Seth is the youngest of them, he's also the smartest and he knows what to do. He always does when it's about Dean. (Mostly because he's part of the problem in ninety percent of the cases.)

'Why is Dean standing in front of my hotel, screaming bloody murder?' Roman steps to the window, drawing back the curtain just to realize that he and Seth aren't residing in the same establishment anymore. 'What?' he answers a bit dumbfounded (while on the inside he's dancing happily, knowing that Dean sought out Seth and is safe).

Seth moans annoyed, like he is the one who has to deal with two morons on a daily basis – and not Roman – and just says, 'Listen to this.' Roman nods, as if Seth can see him and presses his ear against the phone to not miss a single sound.

He doesn't hear anything (except for a quiet and painful hiss – Seth isn't even bothering to hide his wounded knee) until there's a faint creak, indicating that a window is being opened. And then he knows what Seth means.

Dean's voice is croaky and far away but Roman can make out a lot of rage in it. Their brother really sounds like he wants to rip Seth apart. He can even catch what Dean is yelling at every lit up room of the hotel until Seth will show his face.

'Seth! _Seth_!' he draws out the word, making the name sound like a death threat. Roman takes a second to feel bad for his baby brother because the younger sadly knows what it's like to deal with those day in day out since he left The Shield.

'You will pay for what you've done. I'm gonna make you suffer. You hear me? Seth!' This is his fault, not Seth's. He has overstepped the fine line they had drawn and now Dean is seeking out the one person he can hate on without feeling bad for it.

(Though Roman knows he'll regret it later, the remorse making him feel even worse; throwing himself into an endless cycle of self-pity and self-flagellation.)

Someone Roman doesn't know suddenly screams back, 'Everyone can hear you, asshole! Now shut up!' Roman isn't sure if that person has a death wish or is just plain stupid to rile Dean up like this. He has to chuckle when his brother's voice resounds once again.

'You won't get rid of me that easily, Seth. I'm still the biggest thorn in your side!'

(Dean is always so impossibly sad when Seth posts something like this on Twitter, even though Roman now understands that it has been a warning in case Seth couldn't get a hold of his brother before Raw. Such tweets throw Dean back every time, making him doubt the intentions of his friend without being able to stop it.

All of their relationships are very fragile at the moment and things like this strain them to a point they might break with just one wrong word. The best example is what's happening right now because of Roman's confession.)

And that wipes the tender smile off his face, makes his knees give out. He has to sit down, head buried in his free hand, while his brother yells on, blaming and insulting Seth as if there's no tomorrow.

It's not just a show; there are no cameras to film it. Dean is ready to maim Seth because Roman disappointed him so much that he only saw one way out of this: destroying the real source of their pain.

'Dude, shut the fuck up,' the foreign, very angered man speaks up again, yelling even louder than Dean to make a point. 'There are people who want to sleep!' As if that would impress Dean. 'Piss off,' his brother retaliates, voice growing stronger and more aggressive. 'This has nothing to do with you. But please, give me a reason to change that.'

'Why?' Seth asks him, tiredness and disbelief fighting for dominance in that simple question. It's like he knows that he'll have to deal with this without Roman's help but has no clue how to survive the clash. Roman tries to let his voice sound confident and supportive when he says, 'I'm just glad to know he's with you.'

And not lying alone in some ditch, doing things he'd regret for the rest of his life.

Seth huffs a bit desperately, murmuring, 'First of all, thanks jerk. He's out to kill me. Second, how does he keep finding me, man? And third, he can't be here. Not tonight.'

 _Well, first of all, you're welcome. Second, it's Dean. He'd find you even if you were hiding on Mars. And third, what does that mean?_ He really wants to talk back at his brother but his curiosity gets the better of him. So he asks, 'Why? What are you up to?'

What could possibly be so important to leave Dean outside, screaming and bothering everyone else? Seth usually is the first one to drop everything and run after their brother.

'I'm not alone,' he reveals and Roman's heartbeat stutters for a moment. He got that wrong, didn't he? Because his brain tries to convince him he's just heard Seth saying he's not alone. Their baby brother never once shared his hotel room with anyone else than Dean since they went their separate ways. Car pooling, yes, but Seth usually needs the time alone at night to recharge his douchebag-batteries.

' _What_?' Roman blurts out, the strength coming back to his limbs, so he can finally stand up again to pace the room. He can't believe Seth isn't alone right now. There's a list of names rattling in his head, each one more absurd than the last.

 _Please, don't let it be Randy Orton_ , Roman silently pleads. _Anyone but Randy. Don't let Dean see him with that person._ Seriously, his brothers are a pain in the ass sometimes.

'It's not– don't ask any question, okay?' Seth begs, a small whine reaching Roman's ears. He'd love to let this slip away unaddressed but Dean is right in front of the building, pumped up and ready to rip someone's head off, insecure and one setback away from jumping off the next bridge. So understandably, he needs to ask, 'Who is with you?'

Seth remains quiet, but it's not a stubborn silence. Roman can practically feel how his brother slowly come to the realization that he owes him that one. He holds his breath until Seth sighs and admits, 'Kane. He's in the shower. How the hell am I going to explain Dean being out there to him?'

The real question should be: How is he going to explain Kane in his room to Dean? And Roman seriously thought _he_ ruined Dean's night. Seems like Seth might beat him to that.

'Kane,' he repeats numbly, a part of him relieved that Seth isn't cuddling up with Orton, while the other one can't believe it's still someone of the Authority. What is Seth up to? And does he have a plan B in case he'll stand with his back against the wall once again?

'No questions,' Seth reminds him and Roman is willing to let go of this matter for now because there is still a raging Dean outside of Seth's room, and it'd be the other's death sentence if Dean lets anything confidential slip while he's screaming at the top of his lungs.

'So, why is Dean trying to kill me this time? Cause I didn't do anything wrong. Everything went according to plan. And we had a really nice time in Canada as well as some awesome matches in Japan.' 'Seth,' Roman interrupts the little monologue, a smirk ghosting over his face when Seth makes it sound as if Dean is always like this, as if he's already used to deal with the wild animal. It's kind of sad though.

'Relax, nothing happened,' Seth answers, his mind apparently still wrapped up in all the memories of that night. Roman knows already that Dean didn't let anything serious happen – his brother had told him right away – but it's really amusing to see how differently both of them react to that memory.

Dean has been distanced and also a bit proud of himself for remaining strong while Seth sounds like he missed out on _the one_ golden opportunity.

Okay, this is getting them nowhere and Dean is still pissing off the entire hotel, so Roman decides to cut this short. 'We had a little argument.' Seth clears his throat to drag himself back to reality and inquires curiously, 'About what?'

This is just like in the old times. Dean and Roman butt heads and Seth has to pour oil on troubled waters. It's good to know that some things never change, even though Roman would never admit that sometimes they do need their baby brother to make it through the day.

'I apologized for thinking he'd betray me. Us. For still doing so.' Seth groans loudly, making Roman feel like a fool for trying to patch their brotherhood again. 'Jesus, Rome, I can't be the glue for you two at the moment. I have already enough to be concerned about, don't make me worry about you too.'

Well, then he could share his doubts and let his brothers help him. Like telling Roman why Kane is in his hotel room. Or informing both of them when one gets ambushed by all Authority minions. It's Seth's own fault if he's too stubborn to ask for assistance. 'No one needs you to be our babysitter.'

'Oh, really?' comes the instant reply and Roman wants to throttle Seth for it. They both know very well that, in fact, Dean and Roman do. 'Just go out there and help him.' They can talk about this later, when things have calmed down. But then again, Roman won't be the one addressing this matter in the future voluntarily, because it just makes the fact very obvious that they need Seth in their family; that they're out of balance without him.

And Roman wants to prove to Seth that they can make it on their own. He might be as stubborn as a mule here, but it feels like a devastating defeat to admit that he completes them. Traitors don't get the luxury to hear how desperately they're being missed.

Seth probably already knows this but it's better not to say anything, so that Roman can decide when the right time to let the stray hound back into the pack has come.

'Help him,' Seth mocks Roman before heaving a long-suffering sigh, adding, 'I hate you guys so much right now.' No, he doesn't. Never has and hopefully never will. 'You want me to limp out there and get my guts ripped out.' Something like that.

Roman doesn't really have it in him to care about the condition of Seth's knee. First of all it's not like he's forcing Seth to jump out of the window and do a ninja roll – this is only about Dean, who's hurting more than both of them right now.

'I had to apologize.' He's not mad at himself for doing it. No, he's just a bit pissed that he did it _this_ way; insensitive and abrupt. Dean had no chance to prepare himself for what was about to come. And now he's alone with all of this conflicting emotions, his legs carrying him to the only person that can make the pain go away. Which is coincidentally also the one person that threw him into this inner turmoil in the first place.

'I get it,' Seth breathes and Roman can hear the window being closed again, Dean's voice vanishing into nothingness. 'There are still a lot of things that need an apology.' Damn right there are. Seth clears his throat again, this time a bit awkwardly, before he's confessing, 'Long story short: I thought it'd be him too. I was always afraid of him leaving us behind once he realized he's better off without us.'

They've all three been morons. Dean had probably been the only one not even thinking of anybody betraying anyone. Just because it's so ridiculous. Until Seth proved them wrong. Twice. Which reminds him that Seth still owes them an explanation.

Not tonight though.

'Sorry for interfering in your Kane-seduction,' he starts, showing his brother that he can make amends and that he should grow some balls to return the favor. But either Seth is too stubborn or too dumb to get the hint.

(Most likely his mind is already out there with Dean, coming up with a way to deal with this whole delicate situation. Roman knows he should cut the kid some slack, but he's still waiting for his apology. Sometimes he thinks Seth doesn't even want to mend things with him which makes him angry and sad at the same time.

They have been Tag Team Champions for a whole eternity, have fought with and for each other and that's all the thanks he gets? He'd take a bullet for both his brothers, but Seth only caring about Dean and their _are we or are we not_ relationship disappoints him a lot.

There's a voice in his head – sounding exactly like Seth –, complaining, _Now you're being unfair. I helped you into that ladder match at Money in the Bank. I gave Dean the match against Randy and ended it early, so you could interfere as well as retain your spot in the Fatal 4-Way_. And the voice is right, he knows, yet it still stings whenever Roman gets a text that informs him about this and that without those two little words wedged in between.

All he wants to hear is an _I'm sorry_. Is that really too much to ask for?)

'I wasn't trying to– you know what? It's okay. Dean is so much more important than this.' Whatever _this_ is (and it's definitely important if Seth is willing to surround himself with the enemy even in his off time), Dean should always come first. Seth can bet his life on that.

'Thanks. Send him back home.' Seth doesn't say anything for a few seconds, but Roman can hear the desperate words nonetheless. _I wanna go home too, Rome. Why can't he be home here with me?_ He won't have any of that. Dean might be in love with Seth, but he still belongs to Roman. Or, at least, at his side.

Seth has ruined that benefit for himself and now he has to earn it back again. The fact that Seth didn't voice all of this shows both of them that the younger knows exactly how huge Roman's grudge still is and how hard he'll have to fight for his rightful place in their brotherhood.

Seth can start with bringing Dean back home. Roman might not be the person Dean wants to see right now but he's the one that can calm his brother down without having to try very hard. Seth may be his soulmate, but Roman is Dean's best friend, his brother, and in the end family is all that matters.

Because whatever you do, no matter how badly you treat them, they're still always there for you; loving you unconditionally.

Dean has sought out Seth to deal with his rage and confusion, and Roman isn't even mad about that. But he knows very well that there's only so much of the other's presence Dean can bear at the moment and Roman has the sneaking suspicion that he's already exhausted all of his Seth resources.

He can hear a bed creaking and Seth asking him tiredly, 'Why is he here?' It's pretty obvious, isn't it? Seth is such a genius, smart little kid but he doesn't understand why Dean went to him in times of trouble? Okay, maybe he doesn't get it because Dean is screaming for his head on a pike but he should know deep down that there's only one answer to this question.

Dean most likely won't ever be able to say it and Roman doesn't want to be the one spilling the beans, which is why he proposes a question in return, just so that Seth can think about this a bit more thoroughly and come up with the right answer. 'You really want me to say it?'

He should have known better, to be honest. This is Seth after all and as intelligent as he may be, he's also a giant, impatient dork. So it's no surprise when his friend bursts out, without thinking twice about it, 'Yes, please.'

Roman rubs over his eyes, not knowing what to do. Seth needs an answer, deserves one, but he also deserves a good old-fashioned beating. It's not Roman's place to talk about things that might not even be true. Dean has never told him he loves Seth, but then again, he's never said he loves them as brothers either.

Roman just knows because, well because of all the things that have happened, the way Dean reacts to certain things. His brother won't say the words, but his actions always speak so much louder than a rushed and flustered _I love you_ ever could.

That's just Dean Ambrose. (He secretly believes that his best friend never had the chance to say that to anyone in the past or just never learned how to do it, so he kind of gave up; maybe even thought he'd never ever find someone he would want to confess his love to.

Until Seth and Roman stepped into his life. Roman can tell that Dean is trying but there's no guarantee that he'll ever be able to talk about his feelings the way Seth wants him to. Holy hell, all these thoughts just make him realize that he doesn't even know if Seth needs an _I love you_ , or wishes for one in the future.

It's been so long since they've had a deep conversation about their private lives and Roman has to admit that he really misses that. He misses being the big brother for those two lovebirds. So maybe it's not his place or right but he still wants Seth to be happy.

'Because he loves you, you idiot.'

There's a pause on the other end of the line and Roman fears that Seth might have dropped the phone out of sheer shock. His voice is a bit shaky when he whispers ruefully, 'Threatening to kill me doesn't really equal a love confession.' No, it does. At least, when Dean Ambrose is the one doing it.

Things are always a bit (a lot) different with Dean. Which turns every damn day into an adventure.

There is only one more thing to say about that and even though it hurts to admit it, Roman won't deprive Seth of the truth. Roman had never been one to lie to people if it isn't absolutely necessary. 'He needs _you_ right now.' And not him. Roman has hurt Dean with his revelation, has thrown his mind back into the pit and for a very obvious reason only Seth can find him down there and drag him back into reality.

'Fine, hold on a sec,' Seth murmurs hurriedly and Roman can hear heavy footsteps in the background. Seems like Kane's shower is over. Man, Roman would love to be a fly on the wall for just this one night. Not only to know what Seth is up to but also to see what he'll do with Dean after they finish this call.

'Hey man, I'm really sorry but I need to head out for a while,' Seth says, voice strong and cocky once again. Roman has to give it to him, Seth really is a very good actor. He's even fooled him and Dean for a while. (Maybe he still is.)

While he listens to Kane asking Seth if he's okay, Roman changes quietly into some sweatpants, only briefly wondering if he should yell something to get Seth into trouble. But then again, that would only be fun if Dean would be here too.

'Yep,' Seth boasts, making Roman smile. 'There is just something I need to deal with.' He's just about to lie down when Kane says, 'You mean your brother outside, who's trying to get his hands on you?' Roman's heart starts fluttering against his ribcage, blood rushes through his veins at top speed and he trips over his own feet, landing face first on the mattress.

Kane has heard Dean (which yeah, shouldn't really surprise him because his brother has a very loud organ). Thankfully, Seth still knows how to play his role when it's most needed. 'Former business partner,' he replies automatically. 'And yes.'

Roman struggles a bit with the covers while trying to sit up again, chest still constricting painfully whenever he hears Seth calling them something other than brothers. Thank God that the kid can stay so levelheaded even when facing immediate danger.

Kane doesn't give up that easily though. As if he's testing the waters or trying to force Seth into making a mistake. 'Family can be a pain in the ass.' Seth doesn't even need a moment to shoot back (with an, admittedly, robotic voice), 'Former business partners.'

There's some rustling on the other end, as if Seth is searching for something. Roman doesn't move even a single muscle, not wanting to miss anything. 'You gonna whack him with that?' Kane asks out of the blue, making Roman wonder what Seth is– oh, of course. The only weapon at his disposal is the golden briefcase he won two weeks ago. But his baby brother is not really thinking about using it against Dean, right?

It's just some cover for blinding Kane. They've both had their fare share of getting hit with that thing but Dean got assaulted with it so many times that Roman has already lost count. The same goes for all the Piece of Minds Dean has had to endure ever since Seth broke up The Shield.

'I'm not gonna kiss him, that's for sure,' his brother responds, possibly smirking menacingly. What an excellent liar he is. It's a bit scary though. 'I'll be back in a few and then we can talk.' So Seth wants to talk to Kane. Well, that makes more sense than the things Roman had imagined. But about what? Authority business? What could possibly be so important that they can't speak about it during work and that Seth can't share it with his family?

'Take your time, boy. Family should always come first.' Roman is impossibly proud when Seth, once again, won't fall for the trap. 'Former business partners.'

This is the first time Roman has ever taken a second to think about all the sacrifices Seth makes each and every day just by being part of the Authority. The first time he realizes how miserable his brother must feel because he has to be someone he doesn't want to be.

He still thinks it's Seth's own fault but he also understands that his brother does deserve a break. He's giving his best to bring down the Authority, has to ignore his feelings, must attack his family to not risk his cover. Hell, he must even come up with reasons to keep them close, to get them this match and that thing, to make sure they stay in the spotlight.

Seth is doing so much more than simply trying to fix things; Roman has just needed a long time to get this epiphany.

'Sure,' Kane answers, and Roman can hear the smile in his voice as if he knows very well that Seth is lying. Which makes sense, since he and his brother aren't always on the same page too, but there still comes a time when the Undertaker and Kane join forces once more.

He can't believe how willingly Seth throws himself into this precarious situation. Kane is able to see through his facade if he wants to (and it feels like he might already have). Why is Seth tightening the noose around his neck by rooming with Kane? What does he want with him?

A door is being closed and featherlight, uneven steps echo through the phone. 'You sure he won't kill me?' Seth wants to know once he's out of Kane's earshot. 'Not really,' Roman says, shrugging slightly. It's pretty hard, almost impossible to predict Dean's next move.

Seth sighs, the single sound so miserable that Roman wants to hug him close for the first time since all of this started. 'We just made so much progress.' Well, it's not his fault that they're trying to build up a relationship in the wrong order. But it's also about time that Seth sees what he meant when he said he's worried about their brother.

It's getting out of hand and Roman needs help, some guidance, even though they're both lost. 'That's what I have to deal with every day since you left us.' It wasn't meant to be an accusation but it comes out as one nevertheless.

All these mood swings scare him sometimes, make him feel so helpless and like he got rendered superfluous. He gets that someone can't always be happy, but all these high highs and low lows are scaring him and he's afraid that one day Seth won't be enough to anchor and ground Dean again.

The light steps come to a halt, but Roman is pretty sure he's not yet outside. 'I'm sorry too.' This is it. The moment he has been waiting for all these weeks. He'd thought – hoped – it would make him feel better, but he still feels let down and betrayed. _Seems like a simple apology is not gonna cut it, kiddo_. 'I know.'

'This is all my fault,' Seth adds and Roman nods his head. No doubt about that. He lies back down to get maybe an hour or two of sleep once this call is over, so he can properly talk to Dean later. The sooner they clear this up for good the better. 'I know,' Roman repeats.

Seth moans and there's a huge possibility that he's pouting at the moment, but Roman won't make it that easy for Seth. He himself doesn't know what exactly he wants or needs from his brother – has always thought that those two words would help deal with the constant uneasiness – but maybe they can work this out together.

'You're supposed to say _it's okay, I'll forgive you_.' Roman never said he wants Seth to apologize because he needs absolution. Roman isn't angry. No, he's disappointed. But the longer he thinks about this, he realizes that there is nothing to forgive, simply because it seems like he already has. He won't forget though. 'Just bring Dean back home.' That's the first step to a redemption Seth doesn't need but wants anyway.

'I'll try.' No, no, no. His baby brother has fucked up once big time. No more trying and maybes. 'Not good enough.' The silence that follows speaks volumes. Roman can practically feel how determination slowly runs through Seth's body, his despair making him only stronger. 'I will,' he promises and Roman smiles proudly. Now that's better.

The footsteps continue again, a door is being opened and Roman hears Seth taking in a deep breath before he sends a small prayer to the heavens and speaks up – for some reason not ending the call (as if he likes the option to turn to Roman if things get too hairy), 'Dean, what are you doing here? You can't be here. Not tonight.'

There is no answer from Dean, just a really loud smacking sound. He doesn't need Seth to gasp surprised to understand that Dean just hit their brother in the face. Wow, seems like everything already has gone off the rail. He really wouldn't want to be in Seth's shoes right now.

It is kind of nice to watch (or listen to) Seth picking up the pieces for a change; that's usually his job because Dean and Seth are two adorable buffoons who know no boundaries. And who are also certain that Roman will fix everything because he's the big brother and wants to protect his family at all costs.

On the inside, he cheers for Dean, wishes he'll throw one more punch for Roman. Seth probably wouldn't like that so much. 'Okay, I guess I deserve that – just like all the others,' Seth whimpers, voice suddenly sounding like it's coming out of an old radio. Roman has to hold his breath to not miss even a single word.

'I just don't know why I–' And there is the second blow as well as something heavy hitting the ground. Either Seth landed on his knees (which... ouch) or the briefcase lost its fight against gravity. Whatever it was, just listening to it makes Roman snicker satisfied. He really loves his brother so much. (Both of them.)

So does Seth, but he's not so happy about it right now. Roman gets it, he wouldn't want to get punched all the time by his family either. But then again, he gets to ambush Dean almost on every show, as well as taking him out with a curb stomp. The Shield has always been about justice and if Dean wants to deliver it like this, who is Roman to deny him that simple wish?

'God dammit, Dean. Words are a fucking thing, you know?' Seth bitches and Roman presses the mobile phone closer to his cheek even though that won't help even one bit if the reception is bad. There is a lot of cracking and rustling going on and Roman fears he'll miss out on the really good part of this seemingly one-sided conversation.

(He's sure it could help him in the future if he knows what Seth does to bring Dean back even though he's seen all of his tricks in the past two years already. But as soon as Roman attempts to perform them, they fail. No matter how hard he tries. It can't just be because of their romance thing, right?)

Finally Dean's voice rings out and Roman exhales relieved, all of the pent-up tension leaving his body. He doesn't care that Dean is threatening Seth; not right now. Because in this very moment the most important thing is that Dean is still able to form coherent thoughts. As long as he can think straight, he won't have to explain a beheaded, mutilated corpse to the police in the morning.

Hopefully.

'You fucking piece of shit, I'm gonna–' Dean yells completely furious, voice rough and as deep as it can get; all of this making Roman's skin crawl. (He should help Seth, but unfortunately he's not Dean. He has no clue how to find his brothers. But in the worst case, Seth can always run back to Kane, right?)

There's a loud bang and then the line goes completely dead. He listens to the loud _toot toot toot_ until his own phone disconnects, legs already carrying him to the car outside. He has no clue where to start his search but he knows he won't ever forgive himself if he doesn't at least try to find them.

It's not fair to leave Seth alone, dealing with a pissed off Dean and a suspicious Kane at the same time. Roman hasn't been able to prevent anything on Raw tonight, but he'll be damned if he can't save his youngest brother from any threat (as familiar as that may be).


	2. i burn like the sun, sway like the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Seriously, go home. Sort this out. Rome feels terrible.' He wants to say that he enjoys thinking of Roman sitting in their room, going out of his mind because he's worried Dean won't return – which, no, he'd always find his way back to Ro, no matter what has transpired between them.
> 
> Dean will always gravitate around these two idiots and he isn't planning on doing something against that any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this one was a close call. I was afraid I wouldn't make it until Battleground. (Which, holy shit, I'm so excited for their match!) But here it is. A huge thanks and shout out to [orchid_spiral](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orchid_spiral/pseuds/orchid_spiral) for giving me a nice idea (you know what I'm talking about, sweetie!). I think it fits perfectly into the situation. That being sad, I'll leave you to your own devices now XD Have fun!

There he finally is, limping pretty badly out of the main entrance of the hotel (and it's still a rather run-down one, which kinda disappoints him, since he was so sure that Seth would use the money of the Authority to live the life of the rich and famous or some pompous shit like that), that stupid briefcase in his hand.

He's not thinking about using it against Dean once more, is he? Because then Mr Money in the Bank can prepare himself to get his ass kicked. Which is exactly why Dean is here anyway, so it really doesn't matter if he wants to swing it at him or not.

Dean has come to finally rearrange that face and he won't go until the deed is done. Until Seth is lying on the cold hard ground, bleeding and whimpering and begging for him to stop. Until his _brother_ puts Dean's world back into its rightful place.

Roman's words are still echoing inside his head, adding insult to injury with each repetition, letting his anger flare up anew each time his friend says _you_. It would be him.

They've all bet their money on him turning on his brothers. Because Dean Ambrose is a jerk, an asshole, a lying, filthy animal that doesn't know what loyalty is. What brotherhood really means.

Because Seth Rollins is so cute, what a sweet little ninja puppy. How dare you say he could walk out on his family not only once but twice? Hell freezes over before that happens.

And Roman? No, he's the protector, the stable one. He's their conscience, the backbone of The Shield. Yeah, no, he would never stab his best friends in the back, he's just too nice and responsible for doing such an ugly thing.

But Dean? Dean, stupid little Dean Ambrose, the scum of the earth, the lunatic, unpredictable one? Totally, man; he's the odd one. He was born and raised in some shithole and that's where he'll end up one day again. Does he even know what unity means? Has he even the slightest idea how it is to love somebody? If it's someone it's gotta be Dean. There's no place for crazy chaos in this world.

He's so fucking sick of people telling him who he's supposed to be and what he can or can't do. He's tired of proving them wrong time and time again. No matter what he does, it's never good enough; always a bit over the top, too much of this and not enough of that.

He couldn't even be the US Champion without people talking shit about him, saying he didn't deserve the title or the record he set. And the worst part? His brothers had been part of that group.

Just like they now slap him in the face repeatedly with admitting that they always counted on him walking out on them. Is it that hard to trust him? Has he ever given them any reason to not do it? Has he let them down just once?

He might be someone that's hard to understand because he uses to change his mind a lot or act a tiny bit erratic once in a while. He's vicious, moody and aggressive, hell, Dean is perfectly aware of that, but he's never once hurt his own family.

(Not on purpose, at least. Sometimes one can't prevent it in the ring – just ask Roman, who fucking speared him, painfully squashing his insides. Or his former business parter, who's limping towards him right now, that stupid ugly briefcase in hand, and who has curb stomped his brain into oblivion in the past six weeks because of his _cover_. Yeah, sure, cover his ass.)

Seth doesn't try to whack him with the case (not yet anyway), and instead just hisses urgently, 'Dean, what are you doing here? You can't be here. Not tonight.' He can't be– Didn't he just put it straight how much he fucking hates being told what he can't do?

Seth Rollins is the last person to tell him he has hit the brick wall. Dean doesn't even have to think about an appropriate answer, he just lets his fist speak for itself. Okay, so _maybe_ he deliberately hurt one of his brothers too, but it's not like Seth isn't asking for it.

First he makes Dean fall for him, then he runs away as soon as Dean wants to commit himself to Seth just to hoodwink Roman and him after one of the best nights in their lives. And now he plays this stupid game of cat and mouse with them, gives them vital information without ever telling enough, attacks him cowardly from behind just to tell him afterwards how sorry he is or how great Dean has played along.

As if there has ever been any doubt that Dean Ambrose won't get the job done.

But this is not about him. This is about Seth leaving them, breaking them and not being able to diffuse all of Dean's doubts. Seth could still mess with them and they wouldn't even know because they aren't around long enough to be able to get a good idea of Seth's true intentions.

He could still give them a runaround, laughing about their stupidity with his Authority buddies behind their back and Dean and Roman won't ever know until Seth stabs them again in the back, making it plain obvious that they're just damn pawns that are too attached to their little brother to see his true colors.

Dean has made the mistake of trusting the wrong kind of people in the past. He has vowed to himself to never do it again. Sadly, he made an exception for his brothers in arms and look where that got him.

'Okay, I guess I deserve that – just like all the others,' Seth groans, holding his jaw with his free hand and Dean hopes he's broken it. If not, there's always more where that one hit came from. Seth really has a very punchable face and Dean wants to be the one ruining it.

Brown, sad puppy eyes try to wear him down but Dean is too far gone to even realize how Seth intends to manipulate him. (Which might be a good thing for once.) As soon as he gets that it's in vain, Seth sighs, fingers still working on his jaw. 'I just don't know why I–'

He's had enough. Seth knows perfectly well why Dean should punch him straight into hell and back again, each day for the rest of their lives. So he does it once more, hitting Seth square in the face. Damn, that feels good. He's even able to let got of some of the tension in his body, able to release a bit of the poison fogging up his mind ever since Roman called him a good candidate for being a traitor too.

'God dammit, Dean. Words are a fucking thing, you know?'

Seth is fed up with his behavior, using the golden briefcase to push it against Dean's chest and guide them behind some bushes, like he doesn't want to be seen with Dean in public. Like he's ashamed of him. Great, this night just keeps getting better and better.

There's a tiny trail of blood on Seth's chin and something inside of Dean calms down at the sight of it (it may be his soft, weak side; the one that still has feelings for this piss poor excuse of a friend).

Why use words when his actions speak so much louder? But if Seth wants them, he shall get some. 'You fucking piece of shit, I'm gonna,' he all but screams, grabbing Seth by the shoulders to push him back against the thorny hedges, hoping – praying – they will sting and burn him like all the insults he has to listen to on a daily basis, as well as Roman's confession that hurts so fucking much that Dean hasn't been able to think straight since he stormed out of their hotel room.

He's never felt so let down in his entire life. Seth leaving them didn't damage him as badly as Roman saying in his face that all these years he's never fully trusted him. He can handle people he... he cares about leaving because that's what they always do. In the end, they leave as soon as they have enough of putting up with him.

What he can't deal with are people he considers his fucking family – and he's only ever let Roman and Seth into his little bubble of despair and violence, let them tame him and liking it – telling him they've just fooled around a bit, never meant any of it. He's said it once and will never get tired of repeating it: he can't stand people he trusts lying to him.

How the hell is he supposed to believe in any of them yet another time? He's just started to get closer to Roman once more, has opened up after shutting himself away when Seth turned on them. Again. He can't go through all of this over and over. Dean is a fighter, never gives up but there is one exception to this rule.

He doesn't care how hard he gets beaten down, how many scars a fight will leave on his body, how much blood he's losing. But as soon as a close friend attacks the one thing Dean _can't_ protect around them – because he has had blind faith in Roman and Seth ever since they became brothers and never even thought for once second that they would turn on him like everyone else – he falls back into old habits; mind shutting off, despair and hopelessness the only thing rushing through his veins.

Family has always been his weak spot. Simply because he has never had one until Seth and Roman stepped into his life.

Dean had been dead sure he could very well live without one, that he didn't need anyone; but without Roman or Seth he can't breathe properly, he's confused and more like a rabid, wounded animal, throwing punches left and right, losing his grip on reality.

And he absolutely _hates_ how vulnerable he suddenly is, how he questions every little thing. Every day is like a whole now story, each one ending with a cliffhanger or a plot twist.

He's staring into a familiar face but he doesn't know if it's just another game. One moment he's sure Seth is finally telling the truth and as soon as he turns around he gets ambushed again. His mind is crumbling to pieces and there's no one to help him glue it back together.

'D-Dean,' Seth croaks, face an ugly shade of red. He doesn't understand what's going on, why Seth seems to be having trouble speaking until his gaze slides down a bit and he sees his hands tightly wrapped around his brother's throat. He lets go instantly and takes a few steps back, at a complete loss what to do.

He's never lashed out on his family, always made sure to take out all of his pent-up ire and hate on himself. And yet he just tried to strangle the one person he–

'I... I should go,' he mutters, not even able to recognize his own voice – it sounds troubled, child-like, dazed – but Seth just grabs him by the arm and shakes his head. There is no sadness in his eyes, no rage. Only fondness and understanding. Seth is a better man than Dean could ever hope to be.

'I know what happened tonight with you and Rome,' he says, fingers moving upwards to rub over his neck, but Seth stops himself at the very last moment, not wanting to make Dean feel any worse. He doesn't understand why he won't apologize. He should. It's common decency to do so after trying to squeeze the life out of your friend.

'Ro is not the problem,' is all that comes out of his mouth though. He's a fucking moron. Seth means everything to him and he can't even force himself to say he's sorry? And what the hell is he doing here anyway? Defending Roman like this, when his big brother is the sole reason he came here to sentence Seth for destroying the one good thing in his life.

Seth nods knowingly, setting down the briefcase and fishing out his mobile phone. He takes one quick look at it, brows furrowing, before he puts it back into his pocket. 'I know,' he finally says, dragging himself over to the wall to sit down.

His brother coughs and wipes over his eyes as if he wants to get rid of the tears that were threatening to spill out earlier. The simple gesture makes Dean feel sick, lets his temper rise infinitely. He starts walking around in circles, trying to get rid of the guilt choking him. It doesn't work.

Seth opens his stupid case and grabs something, throwing it at Dean as soon as they face each other again. He catches it easily. 'You're carrying around candy in that ugly thing?' His friend shrugs and opens one of his nutrition bars while Dean rips open the chocolate to sink his teeth in it.

'Wanna talk about it?' Seth offers, speaking with a full mouth like he doesn't need any manners around Dean. Like he can just be himself without worrying to get judged for it. Dean wants to believe that this Seth – _his_ Seth – still exists but there is always a part of him, a nasty annoying voice in his head telling him he's just delusional and fooling himself.

Seth has left him for a reason. It's all been plan B. Everything is part of some scheme these days. Who can assure him that seducing Dean isn't? That it's what Seth truly wants? Last time Dean was ready to give Seth what he craved for, the other ran away like the scared chicken shit he is.

They eat their bars in silence, Seth sitting on the cold ground, rubbing over his tweaked knee while Dean prowls around, watching his brother out of the corner of his eyes. It's weirdly peaceful, even though there's still blood trickling down Seth's chin and Dean's chest feels too tight.

Seth licks his fingers after he's done, something he always does (and Dean should be used to it by now), but the sight still manages to throw him off his track. He follows his brother's tongue with his gaze, sees the wet trails shimmer in the dim light of the street lamps.

Before he can think twice about it, he throws away the rest of his chocolate and falls down on his knees in front of Seth – who looks at him with big, dark and innocent eyes, awe and astonishment dancing over his face – to grab him by the wrists and slam them against the wall, head diving forward to crush their lips together.

He can taste the blood on Seth's tongue, together with their different bars and wants more. Wants to ravage his brother's mouth, leave Seth bruised and begging for more in the one second and for Dean to stop in the other. But Seth just moans deliciously, trying to turn this into some sweet and affectionate smooching bullshit.

That's not what Dean is here for though, so he bites down on Seth's bottom lip, drawing even more blood from the cracked up part before he pushes Seth away roughly to get up again.

This is driving him insane. He has no clue why Seth has such a huge affect on him, why he wants to hug and decimate his friend at the same time. Mostly, he doesn't understand how he can hate the other's guts and still want to be as close as possible to Seth. (Truth is, he does but he chooses to not think about it.)

Dean craves intimacy – a different one than he has with Roman – and he knows (fears) where that path will eventually lead him.

To those three words he's never said to someone in earnest. To the realization that there's something in his life missing if Seth is not there to light up the day. To Dean committing himself to something he's never experienced before. He's not sure he's ready for trying it again so soon after Seth brusquely cut off his first attempt.

But he's maybe willing to spend the night here, just to be in the arms of the one he needs the most right now.

'Let's go to your room,' he suggests, holding out a hand to help Seth up on his feet. His friend smiles whimsically for a too short moment and dread is starting to pool in his stomach at that sight. Seth's hesitation is strange, considering that so far he's been the one to push things further at any possible chance.

'Dean, this is all kinds of confusing and awesome but I can't let you go upstairs.' He what? Is it because of the punches he threw at him? Seth might not start a fan club for them but he's not nearly as pissed of for receiving them as Dean had expected.

He has to ask, has to make sure he didn't mess up Seth's brain when it connected with the wall behind him. 'Are you out of your mind? You're rejecting this offer? Cause I won't make it again.' Seth nods slowly, lips twisting into a sad pout. 'I'm already hating myself for it, but I have to.' The fuck?

For six weeks he's pining over Dean, tries to woo him in every possible way, has never wastes just one opportunity to get Dean into his bed. No matter if they only cuddle or fool around a bit. And now, as soon as Dean proffers it himself, he's once again rejecting him? (What a horrible deja-vu that is.)

Did he say something that ticked him off? Is he suddenly not good enough, not worthy of his precious time? Not attractive or lovable enough? ' _Fine_ ,' he concludes, already at the point of kicking Seth's face in with his boots, taking a few steps back to distance himself from that spineless lackey again.

Seth throws up his hands in defeat and tries to get up, but just hisses loudly when he puts too much weight on his bad knee, falling back to the earth like the useless sack of potatoes he is. 'No, Dean, it's not what you think. There is– I have– I'm not alone tonight.'

'What?' That's even worse than his brother telling him he doesn't want Dean anymore. Seth has never invited someone into his hotel room since he broke their family apart. Has sworn to him that he needs his time alone in the nights, so he can let go of the person he is playing and just be himself for a while.

And now he's giving all of that up just like this? And he's not even ashamed to admit it? Dean is going to kill that unfaithful kid and whoever is up there and he will enjoy every second of it.

(It's amazing how he's not even angry at Roman anymore. Coming here definitely has been a mistake – as he can clearly see now – but it was also the wisest decision he could have made in his state of mind. Seth always manages to suavify his ire, even if it changes into bloodlust.)

'I'm not alone,' Seth repeats, as if Dean is too stupid to understand. 'I heard you the first time. I just wanted you to take those words back,' he snaps, hands balling into fists. Seth watches the tiny movement with horror written all over his face and shakes his head at him. 'Don't freak out, it's all part of the game.'

Yeah, sure. That's what he'd say too if he were in Seth's position. How stupid does his brother think he is? Why can Seth never come to him like a man and admit things in his face. He didn't try to talk to them when he decided to break away from them, didn't say, 'Hey, bro, I love working with you but I guess it's time to try make a name for myself. Oh, and just so you know, I'm not ready for a relationship yet.'

And now he can't just declare that he's someone with certain needs and if Dean is too stubborn to satisfy them, then he has to turn to somebody else. It's as easy as that. All Dean wants is honesty, especially after all the lying that's been going on since probably forever.

Dean cracks his fingers, so he won't pummel Seth into the wall until he's covered in the other's intestines and asks, 'What plan?' 'I can't tell you yet.' No, of course he can't. Seth only ever tells them what they already can see with their own eyes or what benefits himself.

He's been so stupid, wishing for a day where he could trust Seth explicitly again. When will he finally learn that he was born alone and that's the way it'll end one day too? The fewer people he lets into his life, the lesser he will get hurt by them. That's a lesson he took to heart so dearly in his childhood. Why did he ignore that truth as soon as he found the two people he's always wanted as a part of his life?

It's not desperation (even though it feels a lot like it) when he asks, 'Who is it?' To his own surprise there is no anger in his voice. It actually sounds flat and oh-so-tired of life. Seth hears it too, tries to beg him not to dig any deeper with a sad, slightly warningly, 'Dean.'

But they're long past all this crap, can cut right to the problem at hand. 'Who. Is. It.' Just burying Seth's stinking cadaver in the desert won't be good enough. He needs to destroy that person in his so-called brother's room. Needs to look into the face of the person that tried to steal his friend from him while he beats the living hell out of them.

Seth looks up at him with his stupid pleading eyes, urging him, 'Don't take this the wrong way, okay?' What wrong way? There is only one way to take this. It's clear that Seth is tired of Dean playing hard to get. Which isn't even a game. It's just Dean trying to understand his own feelings, to find out his own pace.

He remains silent, eyebrows drawn up, mouth pressed into a thin line. Seth better spits out a name soon, or Dean will run into that shithole of a hotel and bang on every door until he finds Seth's room and God help his brother if there's a face he knows very well staring right back at him.

Seth sighs defeated and lowers his gaze, as if he's ashamed that Dean caught him in the act. Oh no, it's gonna be a name he's heard a million times already, isn't it? If it's Randy coming out of Seth's mouth next, he'll rip his head off right here, right now.

'It's Kane.'

Dean's first reaction is to slam his fist into that unruly beard as hard as he can, satisfaction running through his veins when Seth spits out some blood, tears shooting into his eyes. Being the cream puff he is, Seth doesn't even try to fight back, just sits there and lets Dean's uncontrollable wrath wash over him.

'What the fuck is going on in that sick brain of yours?' Dean screams, still not giving a damn about any of the residents of the hotel. He's ready to take on everyone who crosses him tonight. Especially now that he knows that Seth went to the Big Red Fucktard to get his daily dose of dick.

'Just because I won't bang you or allow you to screw me until I'm a hundred percent sure you're serious about us, you go around and grab the next best thing like a fucking whore?' Finally Seth's rage seems to come to life too, the dark eyes staring him down. If looks could kill, Dean would be dead right now.

'Say that again,' Seth grits out, trying to get up once more, so he can throw some punches back at Dean. Seems like he has struck a nerve there. Good. But he really doesn't need to repeat those words. And actions speak so much louder, don't they?

So he grips Seth by the shoulder and drags his former brother up himself to push him hard against the wall, before he smacks him once more. Simply because he's able to listen to his heart break all over again and he'd sworn to himself he wouldn't let Seth do that yet another time.

He's not just hitting him in the face by now. Dean is throwing punches at every inch of Seth's body he can get access to, kicking the injured knee for good measure in between and picking his brother up whenever he's about to fall down or double over.

There's the deafening thrumming of his blood rushing through his veins, drowning out all other sounds. His vision is blurry, everything out of focus, except for Seth, who's yelling at him now at the top of his lungs. Dean needs a few seconds to concentrate enough on the other's voice to be able to hear what he's saying.

'I'm not fucking him!' As soon as he finally hears the words he lets go of Seth, watching his brother fall down to the ground, coughing and wheezing and trying to shield his weakened body with his arms from a possible second attack. 'I never would.'

Seth can say a lot, can even claim he's God's last gift. Dean won't make the same mistake for trusting him yet again. He's done with that.

'And would you please stop beating me up?' Seth begs, holding his hopefully badly hurting knee (because it's just fair that Seth will go into Battleground with an injury Dean can work on too). Dean is tempted to jump on it, break Seth's leg into half just because he can, but his body won't move.

He just stands over his brother and watches him writhe in pain. This is what he wants for Sunday too, has wanted for so long now. Pathetically sappy feelings or not, Dean still wants to make Seth pay for what he did to The Shield, to his family. Until the other finally understands that he hasn't only cracked their brotherhood, but also Dean.

Everything had been perfect for once. His whole life had made sense and then Seth took that away from him, cut him open and ripped his heart out. No matter what happens in the future, where Dean and Seth will end up, he'll never be able to forget that. It will forever stand between them.

If Seth wants a way back in, he'll have to prove his own worth every God damn day over and over again.

His brother shoots him a crooked smile, all anger gone without Seth ever fighting back. What the hell? He didn't smack Dean just once, didn't even try to. How disappointing.

But then again, it lets Dean hesitate when he leans down to drag Seth back up. His hands stop in mid-air, the thought alone freezing his whole body. _Seth didn't fight back_. Which is all kinds of unusual, since he loves to curb stomp Dean into hell every day during work. Seth always attacks him from behind, interferes in his matches and whacks him with that briefcase. Dean can't count on many things these days, but Seth fucking with him in the worst way isn't one of them.

So, the only logical conclusion is that Seth simply _doesn't want_ to fight back. Because he refuses to hurt Dean. Because Dean means something to him. Because this right now is not a scheme. But if it isn't– No, it can't.

'You're such a jerk sometimes, you know that?' Seth groans, crawling back to the stony surface of the hotel, tone light and fond and just slightly weary. There is a gentle smile on his face, even though it's smeared with his own blood, brown eyes twinkling in the moonlight. 'Should make me wonder why I want you in my life so badly. But it doesn't.'

_But it doesn't._

Seth tries to tell him he wants Dean in his life – batshit crazy, violent, aggressive, the good and the bad, the whole deal – and for some reason he believes his brother. Maybe because he desperately wants to. Seems like Seth hasn't lied when he said he loves Dean.

There still won't tumble a simple apology out of his own mouth; Dean has no words left after realizing all of this, so he just helps Seth sit up again and watches his panting friend for a while, almost scrutinizing him. He's trying to find the smallest hint of a lie in the other's words but there isn't one.

Seth's face is open, bruised and as honest as it can be. It's enough to convince Dean (at least for tonight) that he's telling the truth. About Kane, about wanting Dean as his partner, about Seth still being their baby brother.

When he presses his lips on the other's it's still rough and more brutal than he intended to, but Seth doesn't seem to mind. Dean can even _feel_ the smug smile dancing over Seth's face before a tongue sneaks its way into his mouth.

As nice as this might be, Dean is not yet done with his brother. And he wants to do this on his conditions. So he lays a hand on Seth's chest and gently pushes the other away from him, but making sure that his friend is within reach at any time.

'I want him on Smackdown.' He doesn't ask for this favor. Dean demands it and there is nothing Seth can say or do to change his mind. Seth might not be screwing Kane, but the other is still messing with the wrong guy when he shares a room with his– his brother.

Seth wipes away the blood on his chin and ties his hair into a tiny bun, all the while grimacing as if he's having a heated argument with himself. 'Dude, life isn't always a bowl of cherries,' he eventually mutters, massaging the tweaked knee with slick movements. It reminds Dean of how much he misses someone (Seth) to ease the pain in his shoulder.

'I said, I want him on Smackdown,' he fumes, not willing to back down from this. His friend shakes his head once, and Dean can see it written all over his face that he assumes Dean still believes they're getting some nookie. 'Seriously, Dean, there is nothing–' 'Don't make me repeat myself,' he cuts his brother off while staring him down, leaving no doubt that he's serious about that.

Seth closes his eyes for a while, as if he's counting to ten in his head to not flip his shit. Dean kinda wishes he'd let it all out too, to even the odds. But Seth chooses to rather listen to reason and not to the animalistic instincts Dean has been trusting all his life.

'Alright,' the younger finally agrees, shoulders sagging down as if he'd wanted to have Dean all for himself on Thursday. 'But you know that I'll aid him no matter what.' Yeah, yeah, to keep up this stupid game and to not expose himself. If he won't attack him from behind again, Dean will give his best to not make it easy for Seth. 'Well, you can try.'

They both know that Dean will be outnumbered which won't stop him from fighting back as they've witnessed earlier tonight. He's very proud to say he can take all the beating in the world and would still run his mouth, demand more. Dean gets off on pain, needs it to feel alive. Pain makes him human, stronger.

'I really don't want to curb stomp you.' It's too late for that now, isn't it? Dean feels like he's been on the receiving end of hundreds of them, none of them able to give him a _peace of mind_. (And isn't it a shame that no one calls it like this anymore? Dean has always preferred that name over Curb Stomp or Black Out, because it is so ironic.)

'I can take it.' It's not just an empty promise, Dean could take all of them, on top of every Chokeslam and Tombstone Piledriver the world has to offer and still scramble to his feet afterwards because nothing can keep Dean Ambrose down. Nothing and no one other than Dean himself.

Seth doesn't say anything to this, just looks up at the starry sky. 'So, what's with you and the Big Red Goofball?' His brother winces slightly, tilting his head pleadingly. 'Don't call him that. And it's just business. Maybe an alliance thing. I'm not sure yet.' Did Seth just break his own code to tell him a tiny part of his plan?

Seems like it. So Seth is striving for a business relationship (which makes no sense, since both are already part of the Authority) with Kane. That's still better than imagining his friend sharing his bed with the Slow-Mo guy. Wait, they did book two queens for the night, right?

'If he touches you,' Dean starts to blare out a threat but Seth just laughs heartily for the first time tonight and drags Dean down to him, so they both can lean against the building. 'Aren't you cute?' he asks while shamelessly grabbing Dean's hand to entwine them. 'I can take care of myself. You on the other hand should go home now. Rome is worried about you.'

Oh, so this is why he's kept his calm the whole time. Ro begged their little brother to talk some sense into him. He should have known that Roman would call Seth because he's at a complete loss how to deal with Dean's moods that change faster than even he himself can keep up with.

(The last time he felt like this, he'd been on drugs and it scares him that he can't do anything to control this. Sometimes he even fears he'll wake up one day to find out he's still hooked, having dreamed to be clean and part of Roman and Seth's life; only hallucinated to be happy.)

'Worried,' he spits the word out, knowing full well that Roman is always concerned about their well-being. That's just something he can't turn off and on his good days Dean doesn't want him too. It's pretty nice to know there's someone out there looking out for him; someone he can return the favor to by rushing into the ring to say thanks by saving him.

But right now, he feels crushed by Roman's care because he still hears his words in his head. _It would be you_. Before his mind can push him into the abyss, Seth starts ripping off the tape that's still on both of his hands very tenderly, voice barely above a whisper when he tries to soothe Dean. 'We all made some mistakes. He just tried to apologize for his. You know why he did that?'

Of course he does. So that he has a clear conscience. 'No,' Seth strongly disagrees. Dean didn't even realize he's said that out loud. 'He did that because he _wanted_ you to know. Wanted the two of you to come clean, so you could start anew. He cares about you. A lot. Come on, you know him, he's improved a lot but he's still not the best talker out there. He made a mistake but he only had the best intentions.'

As if Dean doesn't already know all of this. But that alone doesn't automatically make everything better. Roman has implied with those four words that he's never fully trusted him, has always just anxiously waited for Dean to bail on them.

He can deal with everyone else thinking he'd be the one to commit treason, but Roman and Seth are different. Family is supposed to have blind faith in each other. That's what Dean has had in them too. 'Stop making excuses for him.' Seth snickers, giving him a small kiss on the head, just like Roman always does. Dean can't tell if it's Seth falling into old habits or his brother trying to soften him up.

'I'm not, because it's the truth.' 'I don't believe you,' Dean shoots back, eyes still fixed on Seth's fingers removing the white tape before they start their work on the black one underneath. 'Yeah, why should you?' his brother sighs, sadness evident in voice and eyes.

'Don't try to turn this on me,' Dean defends himself. It's not his fault that Seth walked out on them twice, which caused a lot of mistrust and doubt to start to spread in each and every one of them. Dean – the one who, in the past, would have rather taken his own life instead of allowing himself to like someone so much that he can't live without them – has never once lied to them. Hasn't even thought about it.

It never crossed his mind, to be completely honest. Family shouldn't be dishonest with each other.

Seth nods thoughtfully, cradling Dean's hand in his own while whispering slowly, 'Just... Dean, he loves you. You're his brother and he needs you as much as you need him. You don't have to trust him right now, but there is a part of you that wants it, that never stopped doing so. You can lie to me, but please don't lie to yourself.'

'I'm not–' he starts, but Seth can see right through him. 'Yes, you are. Dean, I know you better than anyone.' That... might actually even be true. His brother may not know all about Dean's past but he has seen him at his best and worst. He really knows Dean by heart, has probably even made it his mission in life to learn everything about him.

Dean isn't sure how he's supposed to feel about that.

'Don't you dare say now that I'm incapable of having healthy relationships.' Seth just shakes his head, grimacing as if the sole idea of that is ridiculous. There's an arm sneaking around his shoulders so that Seth can pull him in closer. Dean lets him.

He doesn't have it in him to start a fight again. (And Seth would most likely end up in a hospital if he would. No, Dean will take out all of his anger at Battleground. Put his ire where it belongs: in the ring.)

'You're so hurt _because_ you love him.' 'I don't–' He automatically tries to cut Seth off but stops himself, knowing he walked right into the trap, proving to Seth once again that he really knows how Dean ticks. His brother lays his head on Dean's right shoulder, playing around with his hand; turning this moment into a rare and special one.

How does he keep doing that? Dean came here to settle the score and now they're sitting on the stony ground in peaceful quiet, one second away from cuddling in almost-public (they're still hidden by the hedges), Seth talking some pretty smart (and true) stuff so Dean will listen to reason. No matter how murderous Dean' intentions were when he walked here, his brother never once fails to turn those feelings around.

'It's okay, Dean,' Seth mollifies him immediately. 'Really, it's fine. You don't have to say it if you can't. And Rome already knows because of how you reacted tonight. If you wouldn't care so deeply for him, you'd have laughed it off while on the inside you'd hold a grudge for the rest of your life. But you decided to let it out. You came to _me_.'

There's pride in his friend's voice and so much relief that Dean feels a bit smothered by it. Seth just got the confirmation he apparently needed that no matter what, Seth is still Dean's anchor. He can't deny it, doesn't want to change it but that does not mean that he'll make it that easy for Seth. So he answers, 'Which was obviously a mistake.'

But it's like telling a kid it shouldn't do this or that, knowing by the big fat grin that the stupid child will do it anyway. Just like Seth knows that Dean doesn't mean what he just said. They're both glad they can still go to the other whenever they're in trouble or need a shoulder to lean on. And that includes Roman too.

'You're the only one thinking so,' Seth answers in a sing-song, waking up the stubborn side of Dean once again while putting the wrathful one to sleep. 'I can't believe I came here,' he sighs a bit too dramatically, if Seth's chuckling is anything to go by.

'There's a reason for that too.' Of course he has to rub it in, has to prod and bother until Dean will finally say those words Seth is desperately waiting for. But he isn't ready for them yet. At least not for the serious version. He can very well spit them out wrapped up in sarcasm and scorn.

'If you're going to say it's because I love you, I will murder you right now, cut you into tiny pieces and throw them into that briefcase, sending it back to your pimp.'

Seth has enough self-preservation to not point out that Dean does indeed have feelings for him and that's the main reason he ran straight into his arms. Instead he settles for an also very true, 'You're here because you're used to come to me whenever you and Roman have a fight.'

Actually, it's more like Seth always used to break up the fights, throwing himself in the line of fire to keep his brothers from killing each other. But that's not why Dean jogged all the way here, leaving behind a trail of destruction (in the form of turned over trash cans, broken benches and anything loose that Dean could get his hands on) and Seth should better not forget that they still aren't on the best terms, no matter what a good time they might have had in between.

'I'm here so I could punish you for all the things you've done.' Bottom of the line is, Dean stormed out of his hotel room, ran away from Roman because his big brother hurt him in the wrong moment with something that Dean didn't have to know at all.

He understands that Ro wanted to get it off his chest, he'd probably have done the same thing in this situation but it still feels like his brother suddenly joined forces with Seth and hit him with a steel chair nine times to just to spear him with it afterwards.

He'd been in a good place even after having to go to the hospital tonight and Roman had to go and ruin it. All of it. Dean can't stand being lied to but he definitely has nothing against people keeping information from him. He does the same with his past. He never needed to know that his brothers doubted him too. Dean could have lived happily without it.

But it's out now and not a problem he can just ignore until it vanishes on its own. They need to talk about this, Roman and him and one day all three of them. He needs them to know that treason never even crossed his mind, that he'd never leave his family behind.

And maybe he'll tell them that they're the only family he's ever had. That he grew up in public housing without someone to look up to until he discovered his passion for wrestling. That he had to fight every day just to survive, never able to trust anyone because on the street it's every man for himself and even your own flesh and blood will abandon you in a heartbeat.

He had no one that looked out for him, had come in contact with drugs very early in his life – mostly selling them as a teenager –, but it let his level of inhibition drop faster and lower than he'd ever thought it could. He's lead a pretty lonely and meaningless life until he found his true calling.

Seth hums silently and uses his free hand to rub over his wounded knee again, testing if Dean's kicks have done more damage. Since he doesn't hear any complaints, it seems like it's still in the same condition. 'Hey, if you wanna hit me some more, feel free to do so. Just make sure you don't leave any bruises I can't explain,' his brother offers generously, but Dean is done for tonight.

He's ready to talk to Roman now, having reached just the right level of exhaustion and calmness. Seems like in the end, coming here hasn't been such a horrible mistake, no matter what he claims. It's been the best decision ever, even if he had to find out that Seth likes to cuddle up with The Devil's most spineless Demon.

But Dean will get his revenge on Smackdown and it doesn't even matter that Kane has no clue why Dean will attack him relentlessly until one of them can't move anymore or that nothing has (or will) happen between them tonight. The fact alone that the other accepted Seth's invitation, stepping into Dean's territory, is enough to demand revenge.

Seth is still his – _theirs_ – and Kane will learn the hard way not to mess with The Shield. Seems like the first lesson in March didn't stick, so Dean will make sure that this time he won't forget.

Dean smiles down at Seth who isn't even looking – he's still fumbling around with his knee, making Dean feel slightly bad for trying to break it a few minutes ago – so he buries his nose in Seth's silky hair, breathing in the familiar faint smell of bleach and his own shampoo.

(Which does make him stop and his heart stutter in his chest. Seth is using the same hair wash product as Dean, even though it's a cheap brand and doesn't really help Seth with his breaking off mane. Not that it does any good for his own hair and he should probably try to change it to a better one, but now that he knows Seth is buying and using his because he misses him and wants to have at least one of Dean's things in his life, it's kinda hard to take that away from the kid again.)

'Freak,' he whispers into the brown patch, kissing Seth on the top of the head when he hears a quiet laugh. Seth turns his head a bit faster than Dean expected him to, so their foreheads bump against each other when his brother complains, 'If you're going to kiss me instead, I expect a real one. You almost bit my lip o– ouch.'

They snicker like teenagers that just found the hidden stash of porn videos and magazines of their father or big brother – all excited and a bit reluctant to go through with the plan of watching all of it in one go with their best friend – until Dean decides that Seth is entitled to that tender one after all the shit and beating he had to endure tonight at his hands.

'That doesn't mean I have forgiven you,' he adds as an afterthought and licks his lips, tasting Seth's blood once more. 'Honestly? Right now, I don't care,' Seth blabbers, eager to tug Dean's head back down another time, not willing to let go of him before he gets what he wants.

Dean only breaks the kiss when Seth is about to rip his earring off in the heat of the moment, planting a small peck on the other's head once more to show him it's over now. There's a disappointed huff and the most adorable pout in the world but Dean won't give in to that.

Seth seems to come to the same conclusion because he just sighs, snuggling close to Dean's chest and once again tries to play peacekeeper. 'Seriously, go home. Sort this out. Rome feels terrible.' He wants to say that he enjoys thinking of Roman sitting in their room, going out of his mind because he's worried Dean won't return – which, no, he'd always find his way back to Ro, no matter what has transpired between them.

Dean will always gravitate around these two idiots and he isn't planning on doing something against that any time soon.

'Sorry for using you as a punching bag.' Seth looks at him, mouth slightly opened, his face aghast. There's a mocking undertone when he kids, 'Oh, look at that, an apology from the mighty, tough Dean Ambrose.' He rolls his eyes at his brother and pushes the other's face away with his hand. 'Shut up.'

Seth flails for a moment, before he gives in and crawls way from Dean, understanding that the moment of intimacy is over now. Dean can only give so much and even though he's trying to extend that to a level that won't leave Seth unsatisfied, he's still nowhere even near accomplishing that goal. He can't even see the finish line yet.

'It's okay,' his friend assures him, taking Dean's hand to stabilize himself while standing up. Dean bends down and gets the briefcase for him, snatching another chocolate bar while doing so. He needs something for the way back home. 'I don't want this to become a regular thing though, but I guess it's better than you taking it all out on yourself. Seriously how do you do that?'

'Do what?' he asks back automatically, heartbeat increasing and his lungs constricting painfully. So far his brothers have never once dared to talk about the whole... well, at the end of the day it's probably still self-harm, so he might as well call a spade a spade.

Seth stares at him for a second, unsure if he should back down or proceed but apparently he's grown some balls because he repeats his words; slowly and hesitantly but he does it nonetheless. 'Taking it out on yourself. That shit hurts.' Yeah, that's why it's called self- _harm_.

'Everyone has a different coping mechanism,' he eventually answers, voice too strained to sound relaxed. Seth holds up his hands in a non-threatening way, sensing that he just overstepped a line. 'Let's get you out of here,' he proposes, limping along the wall, one hand wrapped around the handle of his case, the other running over the bricks so he won't fall down again.

Dean follows, steps as uneven as Seth's even though he feels perfectly fine. Or at least his body does. (Not counting in the throbbing pain in his shoulder.)

'I never once thought about betraying one of you,' he murmurs low enough for no one to hear but Seth catches it anyway. His brother turns around, an apologetic smile on his lips. 'We know now. And we're terribly sorry. Neither Rome nor I want to miss you in our lives.'

'He's right,' Roman's voice rings out all of a sudden, surprising Dean so badly that he almost hits his older brother square in the face when a heavy hand touches him at the back. Roman ducks out of the way easily and just hugs him close to his chest, whispering, 'Let's go home, Dean.'

Dean isn't able to form even one reasonable thought, so he just stares back and forth between his family (feeling like the biggest asshole when he sees the regret and sadness in Seth's eyes) before he gets into the rental car without losing another word. He wouldn't know what to say anyway.

'Thanks for telling me where to find him,' Roman mutters barely loud enough for him to hear and Seth answers with a heavy heart, ''S okay. He's ready to listen now.'

Dean doesn't want to leave their baby brother behind like this, alone and broken and bruised with no one to turn to other than Kane. But Roman drives away before he can say anything.

Seth has long disappeared from the wing mirror when Dean turns to Roman, watching the relieved smile that won't vanish from his best friend's face with curious fascination, a sudden realization blindsiding him when he tentatively reveals, 'I think I'm in love with him. And it's scaring the shit out of me.'


	3. why don't you just try and trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sincerely hopes that this explanation is good enough because he can't tell Kane the real reason. Ever.
> 
> Like, how weird would that sound? _Oh you know, Dean thinks we're fucking, so he wants to bash your head in because we're kind of a thing? But don't worry, I'll have your back anyway._
> 
> He'd love to see Kane's reaction though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I couldn't do it any better, so I'm gonna post this now anyway. Like I said in the tags, there's the matter of the past of Kane and Taker. I just wanted to warn you guys again. And there's a shitload of dialogue in this. I swear, one of these days I can go back to writing small chapters.   
> So, I actually don't have anything else to say, other than a big thank you for all those who read my stuff, like it and maybe even comment. It's always nice to get some feedback. Okay, I'm out *hugs all*

Seth drags himself up to his room on the second floor, feeling like he just fell into the pit and had a run-in with Satan. He had expected Dean being all pumped up and ready to beat the shit out of him, but in the end his brother hurt him way more with the things he didn't do or say.

Like leaving him without a goodbye, going back with Roman even though that's what Seth had asked for; even though there is someone waiting for him right now and Dean couldn't have come with him anyway.

He's not afraid of what his friend might do next, in which way he'll explode tomorrow, the day after or next week. Not even when he runs his hands over his aching stomach or his sore throat. Dean hadn't been himself tonight and Seth would never hold this against his brother.

Seth has eluded his wrath for too long now. He's actually kinda glad that on Sunday he can finally give Dean what he wants – a chance to get his revenge, to let out all of his anger and frustration and disappointment. In the ring is the only place to settle this.

That's where it all started and that's also where it should end.

But Seth is afraid of what will happen afterwards, which way they'll go and how far away they'll stray from each other once all is said and done. If they end it at Battleground, Seth might not be able to keep him around anymore, to protect him from Triple H.

'What happened?' Kane greets him with wide eyes, following him curiously into the bathroom where Seth makes the mistake of looking into the mirror before cleaning himself up. It takes all of his self-control to not flinch at the sight and instead try to play it cool.

'Well, we didn't make out, that's for sure.' Okay, half-truths. That's good. He can do this. Seth tilts his head a few times to each side to get a good picture of the whole damage Dean has inflicted on him. There's blood all over his jaw, his entire beard covered with the crimson liquid that's already starting to dry, little flakes of it falling off when Seth rubs over his chin ferociously.

But he can wash that off. The red lines on his throat might be a bit harder to explain, especially to the Authority. Maybe he can get away with telling them he likes it rough. Though he has to admit that no one could possibly believe these marks have been given to him by a woman. Ah well, he'll have to see. No point worrying about something that might never happen.

'You look like you've lost,' Kane points out totally unnecessarily and Seth splashes cold water into his face until the bright red fingerprints are the only odd thing about his reflection. 'I might have.'

They go back to the main room and Seth puts on another shirt, contemplating if he should try and get the stains out before it's too late or just dump the stupid thing, so he can snatch one of Dean's again. He settles for the second option.

'Family, right?' Kane tries once more to lure Seth into a trap, but he's still on his guard, more so than usually. Dean suddenly popping up out of nowhere does make him kind of paranoid, because he's still convinced that if his brother manages to find him any other sneaky bastard can too. He's not counting on Randy anymore, but he fears it could be Triple H himself; making sure that all his sheep are white ones.

'Former business partner,' he emphasizes once again but it's no use. Kane has decided to put Seth through his paces too. 'It doesn't matter what you call it. It's not about blood, it's about the bond you share.'

Yeah, he's heard that before, from Roman and Dean. He's even said that more than once in interviews, to fans and everyone who wanted to hear a reason for The Shield being so strong, calling themselves brothers and acting like a close unit when they'd just been hired goons to protect The Best in the World.

Still, Seth refuses to say anything to that. If he does, he'll probably start crying, howling for his friends to be here with him and blaming Kane for ruining a very promising night. He doesn't need that. There's also the match Dean so kindly demanded and that Seth has to get him somehow. He's ready to collapse on his bed and faint, so he chooses not to mince matters. 'Would you take him on on Smackdown?'

Kane sits down on his bed, shooting Seth a questioning glance. 'Depends,' he eventually answers and Seth huffs impatiently. He's too tired to play any more games tonight. He just got kicked, beaten up and strangled. All he wants now is to get this over with and sleep until next year. 'On what?' Seth asks back, crawling into his own bed awkwardly, massaging his tweaked knee as soon he's made himself comfortable.

'As who you're asking.' Huh, why should it matter? 'As me, Seth,' he mutters reluctantly, not able to see the bigger picture. Kane draws up his eyebrows sceptically. 'Just you?'

Oh, now he gets it. 'Only good old me. The guy from Davenport, Iowa. Not a former Shield member, not someone of the Authority, just a guy who needs you to fight Dean Ambrose on Thursday.' He sincerely hopes that this explanation is good enough because he can't tell Kane the real reason. Ever.

Like, how weird would that sound? _Oh you know, Dean thinks we're fucking, so he wants to bash your head in because we're kind of a thing? But don't worry, I'll have your back anyway._

He'd love to see Kane's reaction though.

'Sure thing,' the other interrupts his thoughts, bringing him back to reality once more. Wait, he agrees just like that? That's too easy. Seth continues to work on his knee in slow circles while he watches his roommate out of the corner of his eyes, deciding to push forward, so he'll always be a step ahead. This is a battle of minds and Seth must not lose it.

'You don't wanna know why?' he asks casually, his question draws a small huff from his co-worker. 'Would you tell me if I did?' Nope. Not in a million years. But Kane is so much smarter than Seth gave him credit for. The other is getting the upper hand and Seth can't let that happen.

So far, Kane has wounded Seth – unintentionally or not – with his kryptonite, but two can play that game. And he needs to get to the point anyway. He doesn't want to waste a whole night on meaningless yackety-yak, when they should be talking about forming a secret alliance. But Seth needs to approach this delicate topic through the back door.

What a neat coincidence that his weak spot is also Kane's. Though, then again, it's probably everyone's. It's even Dean's, as he's found out so many times before, was able to witness tonight once more.

'Have you heard from Taker lately?' The question visibly surprises his companion and Kane blinks a bit dazed in his direction. This just proves that the Undertaker really is Seth's ace up his sleeve. And the _only_ good leverage he has.

'No,' the other replies tentatively, voice a tiny bit higher than usual. Seth fears this might be all the information Kane is willing to give him, but then the man speaks on. 'He has refused to talk to me since we parted ways, but I've heard he's still in pretty bad shape. Because of the streak and the concussion he suffered.'

Yeah, don't talk about the Undefeated Streak to Seth. He's still pissed about that, even though it wasn't even his own. And knowing that Brock Lesnar will come back after Battleground makes everything ten times worse, to be honest. But he's not here to discuss the aftermath of Wrestlemania. He's here to use _family_ as his trump card.

Seth stays silent, water slowly sliding down his neck, and grabs a pillow to hug it close to his chest. Thinking about Taker and Kane has done all kinds of things to him these past few days – whenever he hadn't wracked his brain about his own brothers –, but it also made him realize there is one question only Kane can answer.

One thing he's been wondering about for years of his life and now that Dean and Roman are in the same position as Kane had once been, Seth has to get this off his chest before he can move on to turning his co-worker into his ally. Hopefully.

'Everything okay?' the other asks him after a while, watching warily how Seth has recededinto his own mind, drawing up his legs, so he can lay his arms around them, trying to make himself as small as possible. 'How could you ever forgive him?' he murmurs, voice croaky and ten times more hopeless than he pictured it.

The real question here is: what can he do to make Dean and Roman forgive him for betraying and hurting them? So far, he's not found a good enough answer to that and Kane being best buddies with his own half-brother most days of the year must mean that at least these two have found a way to overcome all hardships.

And if they can do it, The Shield is able to top that, right?

'What for?' Seth looks up taken aback. What for. Isn't it obvious? 'For, you know, the,' he stammers helplessly, staring right into those differently colored eyes, hoping the other will get the hint. But Kane won't let him off the hook that easily. Seth has to work hard for every little thing.

'You're gonna make me say it, right?' he sighs and rests his chin on his uninjured knee. His companion shoots him a wicked smile and makes himself comfortable on the tiny bed. Seth is eternally grateful that the hotel had a free room with two queen sized beds available. Just imagining sharing a bed with a giant that isn't Dean or Roman makes his skin crawl.

Kane's smile turns friendlier after a while and for a second it looks as if he wants to get up and fatherly pat Seth on the head. But he stays in his bed and Seth can't even tell if he's disappointed about that or not. 'Facing your fear makes you stronger. Actually, there were two very talented guys who loved to claim and show the whole world that fear is only a four letter word.'

He has to laugh at that, mostly because he never thought Kane would bring up the Hardy Boyz in a conversation. It's also a bit weird because every time Seth hears someone say one of the trademark lines of those two brothers from North Carolina, he remembers the wrestling calendar he had when he was fourteen.

He still can recall most of the pages, especially the one with Matt and Jeff and their fear-slogan. Which was so funny because Kane also had a month and his theme was _Is it a coincidence that Kane and fear are both four letter words?_. Back then he'd switched between those pages, depending on the mood he'd been in, but he'd always felt more drawn to the daredevils' motto.

It inspired him to try some high-flying stuff too, to be honest.

But reminiscing about the past won't help him in his current situation, won't magically give him the courage to address the unfortunate death of Kane and Taker's family. And it definitely won't help him get his brothers back.

So he sighs deeply and grows some balls, still whispering awkwardly though, 'For setting fire to your home... killing your parents. For you ending up in a mental asylum for the longest time. How can anyone ever possibly expect to be granted forgiveness for things like that?'

He mentally claps himself proudly on the shoulder for saying all of this out loud, even though the haunted look on Kane's face makes him want to take his words back. He's re-opened a wound that should have healed a long time ago, that should be nasty scar tissue and not a bleeding, stinging deep cut.

He's an insensitive jerk, but then again, Kane has started this whole family stuff. Seth is just using the topic against him now. Right? No, who is he trying to fool? He's _curious_ about this, and there _is_ also a tiny chance that it will indeed help him come up with a better game plan to get Dean and Roman back permanently.

He doesn't want their interactions to be solely taking place during work or whenever Dean decides it's okay to show up at his hotel and scream his lungs out before he beats the living hell out of Seth. This isn't the future he pictures for the three of them.

So maybe it's a necessary evil to put Kane through this again. At least, that is how Seth will try to justify this conversation in the future.

'I asked myself that for a long, long time too,' Kane starts after a while, voice not as strong as Seth is used to, the tiniest hints of sadness evident in it. It's amazing that his roommate doesn't shy away from telling him his story. He tries not to hang onto every word as if his life depends on it, as well as keeping an overly intrigued expression off his face. He doesn't want to come off as too creepy.

'I could tell you the obvious, all the lame excuses. How we were just stupid kids that liked to play with fire. That it was a horrible accident.' Well, that's also the truth, isn't it? They had been children, had messed with dangerous things and all of it backfired disastrously. And the parents dying, one of the two boys ending up in an insane asylum isn't exactly something Seth would call a happy family activity.

Kane stops for a minute, obviously struck by grief that will probably never die. But Seth can see it right there, in these mismatchedblue eyes, that there's no more hatred. All that is left is fondness; a brotherly bond that won't die, won't burn to ashes.

Seth wants that too.

'Holding a grudge forever sounds logical and easy, but in reality it's just wearing you out. I was blinded by hate because of Paul. He never got tired of telling me how Taker was the only one responsible for ruining my life, that I should blame my brother for everything that went wrong before and after the fire. I was just a child back then, so of course I believed my own father.'

Seth so desperately wants to scoot closer, wants to hug Kane for forcing him to relive all of these moments while urging him to speak faster, to tell him all. He's hanging on the other's lips and he can't even feel ashamed for it. This is the only time in his life he gets to listen to this story.

No one else will ever hear those words again, he can see that in Kane's restless gaze, and Seth feels weirdly honored to be the chosen one to receive an honest answer. He's so glad he's asked in the first place.

'What changed?' he blurts out when Kane stays silent for too long. He expects to be reprimanded for his impatience but his co-worker just smiles tiredly. 'I met him, fought him, did all my father wanted me to do – or at least I tried – but there was one moment when I realized that standing _at_ Taker's side, having my brother back again, was so much more rewarding than destroying him.'

Seth stares at his colleague for a while, understanding each and every word as if Kane had taken a glance inside his own head and stole those thoughts from him. He's always loved fighting alongside his brothers, found it to be more satisfying than being their opponent.

Though Dean clashing with him in FCW paved the way to a beautiful something Seth wouldn't want to miss either.

'I think that night is the reason why we butt heads so often, why we're always bound to go our separate ways, because in the end we're still finding our way back to each other. Family, half-brothers or just brothers in arms. We're all bonded by what happened to us in our pasts.

'It helped shape us into the people we are today. Forgiving is not so hard if it's your family. You will see; one day, he'll understand. No matter what happens, family remains. You don't always see things the same way, you wage war and fight but they're the only ones you can _always_ come back home to.'

_Home_. It makes sense, it really does. There's a reason the old adage goes time heals all wounds, even the bone-deep and hideous ones. The ones you expect to throb and bleed for all eternity.

So, basically, they had a long, meaningful heart-to-heart with a lot of apologies and explanations and one day Kane just decided that it's time to move on and leave the hard feelings behind. Which means, all Seth can do is try harder and sit this one out.

Wait, hold the freaking horses. 'He'll understand?' he repeats warily, no longer able to keep up his charade after everything he's been through tonight. Seth is perfectly aware Kane meant his friend, but by all means, he shouldn't even know about this.

'Dean,' Kane emphasizes, making Seth's heartbeat stutter and spin out of control. Thank God, he's still sitting there hugging his own shins or otherwise he would squirm really badly under Kane's discerning stare right now. _Abort mission immediately_ , his brain screams at him and this time Seth is willing to follow its advice.

If Kane manages to turn this conversation around and make it about his friends, Seth will fall apart. He can't afford to make that mistake.

'Why do you,' he starts to form the question but Kane just frowns at him, shaking his head a bit disappointedly. 'Please, you haven't lied to me so far. Don't start with it now.' Well, that's not entirely true. Ever since he joined the Authority, the only thing he's constantly doing is lying to everyone about everything.

Seth had even been telling the untruth when The Shield was still working for Corporate Kane and he's dead certain his co-worker knows that too. 'Then I guess it's time to talk about the other thing.'

Kane nods, stuffing the second pillow behind his head, all the while grinning at Seth like he knows something he shouldn't. It's making Seth really agitated, but it's also very important that he stays calm and collected. He's already bragged about reuniting Kane with his brother, even though he has no idea how to talk to Taker.

He'll have to snoop around a lot to get hold of the other's number. Maybe he should even pay him a surprise visit. Good God, talk about shitty plans.

'You mean the reason why you practically threatened me to share a room with you tonight?' There's no use denying it. Seth didn't just _practically_ blackmail the other to come with him. He outright put a metaphorical dagger at Kane's throat, dragging him along to his hotel to finally get this over with.

It's a now or never situation. If he fails to make Kane his ally in this very moment, he'll be backed up in a corner all alone and Seth prefers to always come out on top. 'Sorry about that,' he apologizes without really meaning it, 'but I need to know which side you're on.'

'What side I am on.' Kane blinks confused, hand running over his short hair. Seth nods and finally lets go of his knees to sit down cross-legged – breathing in happily when his injury doesn't flare up that badly – and use his hands to undergird his point.

'Where your allegiance lies.' 'My allegiance,' his fellow worker says, voice flat and void of any hints Seth could work with. He sighs loudly, is barely able to refrain from throwing his water bottle at the other impatiently. But he can't stop himself from pleading, 'Could you stop repeating everything I say?'

Kane throws his hands up tiredly, answering, 'As soon as you start making sense.' Seems like he'll have to dig deeper, while always staying on his guard to not give anything away that could be used against him. First he has to know if he can trust Kane explicitly. Because if he can't, this whole plan will just blow up in his face and he really is so done with that.

The last time he didn't double-check everything, his brothers didn't understand why he left them and started a vendetta.

'Alright,' he begins, thinking _here goes nothing_. 'Are you a slave to Triple H and Stephanie?' When Kane chooses not to answer immediately, Seth fears he's made a grave mistake by calling him that, but he thought it would be better than saying _bitch_ like Roman did a few days ago.

Okay, maybe he should approach this from a different angle. It can never hurt to take the S-word back. 'Are you supporting Randy's actions one hundred percent?' Yeah, that sounds better. Why didn't he say that the first time? He's such an idiot. Seriously, when will he start to think before he talks?

It's a miracle he hasn't spilled the beans yet, yelling it in everybody's face that he's a spy and still supporting The Shield, trying to bring down the Authority from within. Or that he's in love with Dean Ambrose. He really can't understand how he's been able to keep _that_ a secret for so many years now.

Kane squints at him, mouth pressed into a hard line. There's anger and suspicion flaring up in the other's eyes, but he somehow manages to keep that out of his tone when he inquires, 'Is this some kind of interrogation? Do you want to test my loyalties?' 'Yes,' Seth yells out relieved, holding his hands out to wave them around a bit before clarifying the whole matter. 'But not in the way you think.'

'Is that so?' Okay, Kane is totally getting the wrong impression here. Seth doesn't want to pry around, putting his co-worker's fidelity to test. It would be kind of hypocritical, right? No, Seth wants to see if Kane is willing to pledge allegiance to him, so they can work hard together for their respective families.

'I need to know if _I_ can trust you,' he points out, hoping that this is enough to convince Kane of his innocence. Seth isn't having this conversation because Hunter or Steph asked him to, so there's no need to hide anything from him. It takes Kane about three minutes of intense staring and nervous fidgeting from Seth until he gets an answer.

'I _am_ getting tired of being used by the Authority,' his roommate finally says and Seth has no doubt that Kane is also talking about him tight now. 'I'm sick of being a babysitter and laughing stock, if that is what you want to know.' Well, it could be worse.

'Not really, but it's a promising start.' He can definitely work with that. Kane is fed up with Randy blaming him for everything, using him as his guard dog. With Stephanie putting him on a leash and Triple H not taking him serious.

And Seth? In his defense, he hasn't done much yet, has only asked once or twice to have a match against his brothers or help him attacking Dean, but he had also always said _please_ and _thanks_. If he's being honest, Seth would say, that in the Authority, he has the best relationship with Kane because he doesn't need to keep up his game face around him.

He's sharing the worst and most draining bond with Hunter. Simply because he has to please the man in _every_ possible way – not sexually though; that's something Seth would never do – soft-soap his boss day in, day out without coming across like a desperate bootlicker.

Kane huffs out a frustrated sigh, stifling a yawn. 'Just cut to the good part, please. I am not getting any younger.' Okay, he has to bring in the big guns. Even if his fellow wrestler won't take the bait and does run to Hunter to tell him what Seth is up to, he still has all the advantages on his side.

It's not hard to find stuff for future blackmailing – especially if he'll ask Dean to help him – and he's an evil genius, a master in manipulation. He just has to believe in himself; Seth will be able to convince the Authority of him being loyal while exposing Kane as the real traitor.

Hopefully it will never come to this.

'I know you don't like me,' he speaks softly, watching his roommate intently to not miss a single reaction. But Kane doesn't even blink which makes him a tiny bit nervous, a raspy voice in his head screaming panicked, _he's not buying your bullshit; run, flee, hide in Mexico_.

He draws in a shaky breath and forces himself to continue his mission. 'But you also can't stand Randy. And your relationship with Hunter and Steph isn't the best one either.' Nothing. He doesn't get anything useful. If his following words don't hit home, he'll follow the advice to emigrate.

'You miss your brother, right?' His heart makes a relieved double jump when Kane knits his eyebrows, a confused expression flashing over his tired face. 'What has that,' he murmurs, but Seth has seen enough. This is the tiny gap he can squeeze himself through, the one opening he needed.

The family card always works.

'What would you say if I told you how to make it up to him? If I had a way to get you into his good graces again?' He's shamelessly bluffing right now, doesn't even have one clue how to fix a problem he's not even familiar with, but he'll move heaven and earth to get what he wants. Even if he has to break into Taker's house and take him hostage until he's willing to at least talk to Kane again.

Seth can be very persuasive, or so he's been told.

Kane just snickers, which kinda throws him off course. Why is he laughing? What's so funny about that? Wait, he didn't see right through his lie, did he? Seth is a pretty amazing liar, he's dead certain he didn't fuck up that one.

'Why do you think I would want that?' Oh, oh. He has made a mistake. Seth replays the whole story in his head, trying to find a point he missed earlier, some clue to explain this sudden turn of events. He can't find one, but instead he realizes his face is getting hot and that he's starting to sweat profoundly. Yeah, so much for playing it cool.

He's about to lose his shit because starting this whole conversation just bit him horribly in the ass and a part of him wants to call Dean, so he can come back and finish the job. Getting punched into oblivion sounds way better than sorting out this shit right now. How on earth is he supposed to turn the tables around again?

'But you said family always,' his mouth moves on its own accord and he cringes inwardly at his own stupidity, but then Kane's face lights up. Did he just inadvertently say the right thing?

'Relax, it was only a test, boy.' Oh God, he's so relieved, he could start crying. He can't believe that one of his dumbest, most inane plans seem to work out just fine. Seth definitely has more luck than judgment. But he shouldn't push it any more, cause he's bound to run out of it some time in the near future.

'Let me get this straight, because I actually want to get some sleep tonight. You want me to turn on the Authority like you did with The Shield? I really don't think that would have the same effect.' Seth refrains from nodding enthusiastically, but on the inside he's doing a happy dance.

So, Kane has gotten the right idea and hasn't immediately said no – hopefully because the promise of having his brother back outweighs everything else – which gives him hope that he indeed has found a partner for his conspiracy.

He shrugs casually and waves his hand around lazily. 'Kind of, yeah. Actually, I _don't_ want you to betray them. Not yet anyway.' No, first they need to pull some more strings, build up a whole fucking huge lie, so that as soon as they stop bullshitting around everything crumbles until there's nothing left.

Kane frowns, opens and closes his mouth several times before he asks incredulously, 'Did you even turn on your brothers?' Sadly, yeah, he has been so exceptionally stupid and inconsiderate to do that. He has shocked the world, has brought The Shield down, has lost his brother's trust and love in the process. This was, by far, the biggest mistake Seth has ever made.

'Yes,' he whispers ruefully, averting the other's gaze. 'Why do you think Dean is out to kill me?' His new-found ally snickers, drawing Seth's eyes back up. 'You seem pretty alive to me.' Sure, if one doesn't count the dark red lines on his neck that hopefully won't turn purple, yellow or blue, and the throbbing pain flashing through his body when he inhales too deeply or moves his knee too fast.

But the real problem is if he can trust Kane with the rest of the story too. If he can or even should explain this mystery. Once again, his mouth tries to act without any direct orders. 'It's because... I–I'm...' 'You aren't a member of The Shield anymore – and not just because it has vanished – but you aren't a real part of the Authority either. You have been manipulating us from the very beginning.'

True. Good to know that it needs some kind of explanation from his side for other people to figure him and his facade out. Seth can't keep the snarky smile off his face when he says, 'I prefer the term playing both ends against the middle.'

Kane sits up again, facing Seth now directly, which does intimidate him a bit. He knows his – what, are they becoming friends now? – co-worker won't attack him, but there's still the imagine of a Kane in his head that wouldn't bend to any given rules. A Kane that didn't give a damn about morals or truces. And Seth can see that person flickering in and out of life in those blue eyes. It's impressive, to be honest.

Seth expects a lot of harsh words, maybe even threats now, but Kane surprises him once again.

'I can't believe I couldn't see it before. It's so _obvious_. The sudden rising tension between Randy and me, Dean still working for the WWE, you always getting interrupted by him when you try to cash in, Roman staying in the title competition.'

That's nice to hear, but he's not that out of touch with reality to believe he is responsible for all of it. 'Well, I can only work with things that are already there. Like you hating Randy's guts, no one trusting or liking each other in the Authority or Rome having incredible momentum since I broke up The Shield.'

Seth pointedly ignores the comment about Dean, because that still scares the shit out of him. Every time Triple H – or someone else – mentions that they should send his brother to a mental facility, humiliate him in front of everybody by forcing him to wear a straightjacket before they lead him out of the arena to put him in a padded cell, lock him up and toss the key, Seth's heart stops beating and his whole body goes numb.

He still has no clue how he managed to keep Dean's job until now. Maybe he needs to let out the maniac too – while he still impresses the Authority with his efficiency, of course – to prove that Dean isn't that far gone. Or that he's not the only one who can get a little crazy.

'Your convincibility is terrifying.' Seth shrugs nonchalantly at that, but his cheeks still heat up. He knows he's pretty good at pulling the wires on everyone but someone who has been his victim too confirming it does flatter him. 'I do what I can.' Which is the complete truth.

He'd take a bullet for his brothers, if it'd mean they would get away unharmed.

'You are the only reason Dean is still not locked up in an asylum. We both know how they've been toying with that idea for a while now. You're really good.' Well, he wouldn't go so far as to call himself the smartest person in the WWE, but like he said, he does whatever he can to ensure his family isn't in any kind of danger.

He doesn't have any words for that, so he just stares Kane down, hoping his determined glare speaks for itself. Seth wants Kane to know that he'd die for his brothers, that he would defend Dean even if it'd cost him his cover. He's willing to give it all to make it up to them and there's no one who can stop him.

You're either on his side or you're against Seth. But rest assured, being on the other side will be very painful.

Again there's no visible reaction from his colleague but Seth tries not to show how much this disturbs him. He needs to stand his ground as long as Kane is still awake. Only when he'll hear some snoring, he'll be able to let go of all the tension stiffening his body.

'What if I just fool you?' He's been waiting for that question, has dreaded it even, because it forces him into a position he doesn't want to be in. He wants this alliance to be a friendly one; not founded on intimidations. 'Don't make me say it,' he almost begs, hoping Kane won't prod any more.

'Oh please, enlighten me.' Of course he doesn't back away from challenging Seth. He should have known that it's not going to be that easy. Well, if the other wants this, then Seth won't deny him a little threatening. He's called the Architect for a reason.

Seth sighs a bit disappointed that it has come to this, before steeling himself and saying in the most ruthless voice he can muster up, 'I've been, well, as you said _manipulating_ the Authority for six weeks now and they're already eating out of the palm of my hand. I always manage to get the job done, even if I have to handle Dean too. After _everything_ that has happened, who do you think they would believe more?'

What follows is an intense and very awkward silence, both holding their gaze, knowing that breaking it first will mean losing the fight.

Seth hates that he has to do this, but his family's safety is his top priority. He knows that in a fight, he'd come off second best – if he'd survive it –; he's even doubting his own sanity right now, threatening someone who sets people on fire and doesn't give a flying fuck about it.

Thankfully his recklessness seems to be taken for boldness. Whatever he did, it must have worked because Kane starts to laugh, clapping his leg as if Seth just made the most hilarious joke ever. He does feel a bit insulted by this behavior, but then his counterpart snorts and tries to pull himself together again.

'You've got some guts, boy. Threatening me like that.' Oh, well, yeah. The Shield has never been afraid of anyone and Seth won't start with that now that he's on his own. And in the end, the Hardy Boyz were totally right. It's just a damn word.

But he does feel miserable for even having to intimidate someone else. Usually, Seth likes to take such things out in the ring because his abilities speak so much louder than his words and he's more convincing when he can knock someone out with the Curb Stomp. 'I'm sorry, but I can't risk you putting my family in danger.'

He has a good point there, but that doesn't necessarily mean that it can placate Kane. He grabs his water bottle and takes a sip just to do something with his hands – other than jumping on the other's bed to throttle his co-worker, so he won't ever be able to talk to anyone about Seth being a double agent. 'You don't need to. I'm in.'

What? He's so taken aback by this that he opens his mouth in shock, water running down his chin and throat, making him look like the dumbest person on earth, but he doesn't care. Did Kane just agree to work with him in the shadows?

Just like that? What's the catch?

'Really?' he breathes out, gruffly wiping away the wet streaks on his skin. He still can't believe it. ' _If_ you tell me the real reason why I'm supposed to take on Dean on Smackdown.' Oh, he knew there would be a fucking drawback. He can't tell the other what he wants to know.

Or can he? Would it really hurt so much to have someone in his corner who knows about everything and couldn't care less? Somebody he could potentially finally talk to about this whole confusing situation with Dean the whole time – because getting a hold of Roman is harder than it looks these days. And Kane is the best choice anyway. Definitely better than Randy.

Seth most likely never had a real choice here anyway. The moment he convinced Kane to share this room with him tonight, he made a deal with the Devil and now it's time to keep up his end. He draws in a deep and shaky breath, fingers relentlessly working on that poor bottle, before he's confiding in Kane, 'He thinks you're here tonight because we're having a fling.'

His co-worker watches Seth's nervous movements and knits his eyebrows at his words, speaking slowly when he asks, 'Even of you were my type and we had one, why should it bother him so much that he wants my head?'

It's too obvious, isn't it? They both know the real reason, but Kane wants Seth to say it out loud, to admit it – all of it – so he himself can decide to trust Seth in return. There's no way out of this one. If he wants an ally, he'll have to lay bare every dirty detail.

Alright, no going back then. 'Remember the last dinner with the Authority?' Kane nods, mouth a thin line, so he probably won't start laughing again. Seth puts the bottle back on the nightstand but feels stupid and naked without it, so he grabs it again, getting more anxious with each passing second.

He just hopes that all of this will pay off in the end. His peace of mind (ha) depends on it. 'And you asking me if the girl was worth it?' he continues a bit hesitantly, eliciting another nod from his roommate. Can't he just say something instead of remaining quiet?

'Well, the _girl_ is Dean?' His own voice squeaks a bit at that, as if he's suddenly a teenager again, suffering from voice break all over. It's embarrassing. And it gets even worse when Kane smiles at him fatherly, asking, 'Is that a question?'

Hell, he knows very well that Kane is just toying with him, but his cheeks flare up again and he looks down as if the other just caught him with the hand in the cookie jar. Why is it so hard to admit it? He opens his mouth to confess _I'm in love with Dean Ambrose and I enjoy every second of it_ , but all that comes out is a weak, 'I was talking about Dean back then.' He's a fucking wimp.

Kane grins, gaze going distant for a second and Seth knows before the other even moves his lips that this is going to be uncomfortable. 'You got a hard-on in front of everybody because of Dean Ambrose?' Okay, first of all, he knew it! Second, what, is that so unthinkable?

Dean is totally attractive. Okay, sometimes he looks like a goof, but mostly he's just super adorable and a giant dork and a lot of times he's hotter than it's good for Seth's health, and he loves that babbling buffoon with the fiery passion of a thousand burning suns.

But _wait_. Hold the phone. Rewind please. Did Kane just admit that– 'You saw that? Holy shit, did anyone else... oh my God.'

Please let there be a gigantic hole in the ground, so that Seth can jump right into it and vanish from the face of the earth forever. This is the worst conversation he's ever had to endure. And he thought his dad awkwardly explaining sex between a man and a woman and – because he came out very early to his parents – two men to him had been the most horrifying moment of his life.

He's a second away from starting to cry tears of embarrassment and anger. He should just stab Kane in the heart, so no one will ever get wind of this night. Seth can already hear the roaring laughter of his brothers once – if – he'll tell them about this.

'Relax,' Kane soothes him, lying back with a smug smile on his face. 'You're not the first to pop one in front of the Authority and you won't be the last.' Seth eyes his pillow, contemplating if he would die of asphyxiation before Kane could rip it off his face. 'That's not making it any better,' he sulks, smothering his face in the cushion without any force.

'So... you and Dean. Are you two together then?' God, this just keeps getting worse. No, they're not and that's the biggest thorn in his side right now. He heaves a long-suffering sigh and replies, 'I wish.'

He can hear some rustling of fabric, but he feels too humiliated to look up. Mumbling into the pillow seems like the best choice he's made tonight, even when Kane blurts out, 'Alright, boy, you have me exactly where you want me to be. Tell me everything and I promise I will play my part.'

Of course. The sad love story of Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose gets him to fucking pay attention and cooperate. This better be worth it. He groans loudly, pushing himself off the bed again to not appear rude. 'It's not gonna be a walk in the park,' he warns but it falls on deaf ears. 'It never is, Seth.'

Holy cow. That's the first time Kane has called him by his name. That's some huge shit right there at two thirty-three in the morning. This alliance might even be the beginning of something good. If it won't end in a friendship, fine, he can live with that. But Seth really hopes it'll lead to Kane remembering who he really is and letting go of the lame person he pretends to be right now.

All that's left for Seth to do is to get a hold of the Undertaker and fulfill his part of the deal. What has he gotten himself into? Why couldn't Kane's soft spot be a beautiful woman or a nice car or a decent wig?

One thing needs to be made clear though. Seth doesn't want there to be any confusion about this. 'If you betray me,' he starts to threaten once more, this time not really sure how he wants to finish this sentence, but thankfully Kane interrupts him chuckling, 'You're going to kill me?'

'What? No! The fuck?' he bursts out, throwing his hands up in defeat. Seriously, does he look like a murderer? More importantly, does Kane really believe he has it in him to end another existence? 'I will make your life a living hell,' he clarifies, a menacing scowl on his face. 'You ain't seen nothing yet. Having The Shield as your enemy... it's bad.'

Every one of them alone can inflict more pain than any human being can take without breaking apart. But all three of them together... well, Kane and his brother already have gotten a tiny taste of what that's like in the ring. And it wasn't pretty.

'The fact that you're still threatening me is really cute. But don't worry, family always comes first. Even for me.' This time Seth manages a smile too, and he distantly realizes how his heartbeat finally slows down again. He hasn't even recognized how much all of this affected him.

'Seems like _Operation Screw the Authority_ is in full swing then.' He rubs his hands like some cartoon villain, which draws out a scoff from his ally before they both start laughing. At first it's a bit awkward, but that passes quickly and soon Seth lets go of all the nervous energy in his body, knowing he's just won an important battle.

'Isn't that Dean's plan?' Kane wants to know as soon as Seth has calmed down again. There is no need to answer that one though because yes, Seth might be the mastermind but Dean has some genius moments too. And he really digs that name.


End file.
